


Twisted World

by PhoenixGirl350



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGirl350/pseuds/PhoenixGirl350
Summary: Lapis is moving to a new place to start over after a hectic time battling depression and an abusive relationship. She moves in with her new roommate, Peridot.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	1. Travel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic plz don't judge harshly :)

“Lapis!”

That was the sound of Steven’s voice. Steven is one of my best friends, one of the few people in this twisted world that believes that I’m a good person. His high pitched, childish voice came from upstairs. I go up the creaky, old stairs to find out why I was called.

“Could you give me a hand?” Steven asked in an almost panicked voice. He was struggling to keep a shelf with a bunch of trophy rubbish on it from falling on his head. I told him not to try and disassemble the shelf without taking stuff off it first. Actually, I told him not to attempt to break down the shelf at all.

“Steven! What did I just say?” I scolded him as I took everything off the shelf and put it on the bed. I took the shelf from him and put it on the bed as well. By the time I finished, the poor kid was sweating bullets.

“Not to get the shelf. I know. I just wanted to be helpful though! So much stuff to pack!” Steven argued, making an excuse.

“Still, you could have hurt yourself! Why don’t you go put those items in boxes?” I suggested, pointing at the trophies recently put on the bed.

“Why do you have these? These are so old!” Steven said, putting a little spelling bee trophy away.  
  
“Someone suggested I keep them around to help boost my confidence,” I smiled at him.

“That’s most of the stuff!” Steven excitedly exclaimed, “Just a few more things to go! Are you gonna stay with us for a bit?”

“Nah, I told your dad I already found a roommate. We’re gonna drop my stuff off at my new place,” I told Steven.

We packed of the rest of the stuff into the van. We are gonna be driving from London to Paris. We could have taken a plane, but Greg loves his van too much. I have no car to get to the airport, and I’m not particularly fond of public transportation. Well, let me not say that. More like I just avoid it because I value personal space a little too much, something hard to have on the trains and buses. I do enjoy watching people make scenes on the train however. That is always fun.

“Ooooh, do you know what they’re like?” Steven asked me.

“Nope. Never met her. I know her name, and that’s about it. Well, I guess her address since we live in the same place. Her name is Peridot,” I stated, continuing to put boxes into the van with Greg.

“You know, you should have probably made sure it was someone you knew a little better than just a name when getting a roommate,” Greg questioned.

“I like surprises, Greg. I know you’re worried, but I’ll be fine,” I tried to sooth Greg’s worries.

“Oh, you’re roommate is a girl? Aren’t you gay Lapis?” Steven said, with a cheeky smirk.

“I’m bi, and we are only going to be roommates,” I corrected Steven.

“You never know…” Steven continued to smirk.

We all got in the van. I sat in the back with Steven, while Greg sat up front.

“So, what do you think about getting a girlfriend or boyfriend Lapis? To go off of what Steven said earlier,” Greg asked.

“As I have said before, it would have to be someone really special if I get a lover,” I told him, a little exasperated.

“You never know when you’re gonna want kids or get married Lapis,” Greg cooed from the front. I was having a hard time focusing on Uno with the smirking child.

“I’m only 24. Jeez, what’s the hurry?” I irritatedly remarked.

“Uno!” Steven interrupted. This child is winning Uno while I’m not paying attention. I’ll get him back for that.

“There is no hurry. Have you ever had a significant other? It’s wonderful,” Greg said. I imagined him getting starry-eyed at the memories of his late wife.

“Yes Greg. I’ve had small flings before but nothing serious. We talk about this way too often,” I told Greg, displeased.

“Alright, alright. I’ll get off your back. This is gonna be a long drive, so think about your roommate while I focus on driving,” Greg backed off.

Steven proceeded to win that game of Uno and two more after that. I got bored of losing quickly and stared out the window as the passing environment. I listened to music as everything became a blur of greys and blues. London is full of that spectrum of color.

I’ll miss my past home and friends. I was a bit of a loner however, I didn’t really have any close friends, none that’ll I’ll be too sad over. A few toxic ones that I’ll be glad to get away from. Well, really only one toxic person. A long time ago, I dated Jasper. She was a god awful person, but I felt stuck with her. Steven helped me understand that she wasn’t my responsibility. I owe him everything for helping me. Part of why I moved with them.

I started thinking about my past life. Jasper… she was such a bitch, but I couldn’t see past her enticing outside into her horrendous inner self. Some people are beyond hope. I shouldn’t say that, but I cannot imagine her ever moving on from her ego. We would get drunk and then I would get angry for some little reason and that lead to angry sex… Which felt good, but at the same time it was so unhealthy. And her cheating ass would go out with girls behind my back. Everything about her made me angry and sad. Sad because I let myself be succoured into that.

“Lapis, are you thinking about Jasper?” A voice suddenly said over my quiet music.

I took out my earpods and looked at Steven. It had to have been his little voice. “Yes, I was. How did you know?”

“You always cry when you think about her. You can’t even talk about her.” Steven acknowledged, sadly.

I realized I was crying. I quickly wiped away my tears and smiled at him.

“It’s alright. I’ll be away from Jasper permanently now, okay?” I told him, giving him a hug after seeing his worried face.

“I wish you could talk to me more about it… It would help, really,” He contended, still sad and worried sounding.

“Some of it isn’t child appropriate, Steven. I don’t want to scare you,” I said, attempting to make an excuse, scratching the back of my head absentmindedly.

“I know… Maybe when I’m older?” Steven asked, hopeful.

“Nah, I’ll have forgotten by then,” I made an excuse again.

We cuddled for a little while, watching funny videos on my phone. I enjoyed his warmth and his small arms around me. It felt nice to have a true friend, even if that friend is a little kid. Still, I have Greg to talk about adult stuff with. Even if I don’t trust him as much as I trust his kid. Sorry Greg. The drive was going to last until the night time. I got a text about halfway through. My roommate.

“When u goin to get here?” It said.

“Around 9pm.” I estimated, sending the text with the little text sound coming out of the phone. I didn’t tell her from where I was coming from, so I guess it was reasonable to wonder when I was gonna get there. It’s already 6pm.

I get a text back. “Okay. Be careful of Pumpkin when you get here :)”

“Pumpkin?” I asked. A pet maybe.

“She’s my rabbit,” The next text told me.

“You have a rabbit? Cool,” I texted back, pretty surprised. It didn’t say anything about a rabbit on the post for renting the place. Supposedly she was the one who put the place up for a second renter.

The texting stopped after that. She must have other things to do. I waited out the rest of the ride on my phone. Three hours thoroughly wasted, Greg pulled up to the place. It looked just like the pictures. A little townhouse among a bunch just as similar.

I quickly got out and took my bags out of the back. Not much, certainly not as much as Greg and Steven has. They drive off, which was fine. I understood Greg had to get to his new place and put Steven to bed. I sighed, texted my roommate I was there, and went to take my bags inside. Before I could knock on the door, the door opened.

“Hey. Is this all you have?” The almost grouchy voice of Peridot said.

I didn’t imagine her voice to sound so nasally. Huh. I was taken aback at how casual she was as well. I looked at her up and down. She is a short woman. She’s also kinda pretty. Not bad looking, but I’m not overly attracted to her.

“You are shorter than expected,” I commented.

“Of all things to say, you say that?” She groaned at me.

“Yep. I could also point out that your hair is like a triangle.” I retorted.

“Your snark is that needed. Come inside. Unpack before I go to bed please, which should be in like, three hours. Your room will be down the hall to the left,” She basically ordered, stepping out of the door frame into the house.

“Okay,” I simply said, dragging my bags down that hall and into the room. It was a fairly nice room, despite having nothing but a desk with a chair, bed frame, and mattress there. At least my roommate was kind enough to provide those things. If she did.

“Hey, is this stuff mine?” I called down across the hall. Peridot had gone into what presume is her room across the hall.

“The last person left that stuff here. You can have it if you want.” Peridot called back.

“Thanks!” I called once again.

“You’re welcome!” She called again.

I pulled out my stuff. Random clothes go in the closet, I’ll need to put shelves in, headphones on the desk, and so on and so forth. I unfortunately didn’t have any kind of bedding for the mattress, but I did have a sleeping bag I brought with me. I put that on the naked mattress and closed my door. I like my door closed when I sleep. I was exhausted after so long in Greg’s van. I changed into better clothing for sleeping, I don’t really have proper pj’s, and I promptly got inside my sleeping bag. I fell asleep fairly quickly.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of sniffing. I opened my eyes and two little black eyes were staring me down. I nearly screeched in terror, but the sound of a light sniffing calmed me. The gentle pressure on my chest felt nice as well. It seemed to be some sort of animal. I tried to sit up, but I didn’t want to disturb this animal. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be an orange to brown rabbit.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis spends her time looking for things online, and when Peridot comes home she discovers something new. Then some winding down time.

I tentatively pet the animal. Pumpkin, I recalled her name being. She made this sort of noise that was a cross between a purr and high pitched squeal. The rabbit seemed to huddle up on top of me, laying her head to my chest as I pet her.

“Pumpkin, where are you? It’s time for breakfast!” I heard Peridot yell through the apartment. 

The rabbit jumped off my chest and ran out of my bedroom door. I assume she went to get her food. I sat up and rubbed my eyes of the sleepies. Today will be a day of job searching. Just great. I have a bachelor's degree in marine biology, but that’s really all I have. Not sure if there’s much need for a biologist here in Paris. I know there should be, I looked it up a little bit. Perhaps I should go back to school for a PhD? But how will I pay for it? I’m too lazy to get that kinda degree anyway. Nevermind that thought.

“Lapis, you awake? I’m leaving for work now. Don’t you raid the fridge, and take care of this bunny! Nyeheheh!” I heard the nasally voice of Peridot say.

“Yeah, I’m awake. See ya.” I responded groggily. I was still feeling very sleepy. Getting restorative sleep is very hard for me.

I heard a door shut closed. I slowly got out of bed, and went to the small kitchen to get some breakfast. I got some cereal I found while searching the cupboards, and some milk from the fridge. I’m american, despite living abroad. I suspect Peridot is also American, she speaks perfect english. But I could be wrong. I wonder what Peridot’s job is?

I looked around online. Pumpkin hopped onto my lap as I searched, making that purring noise again. It was surprisingly comfortable. Such a friendly bunny. I applied for a couple positions around the area, most of which being outside of Paris. I kinda regret Paris as a choice, but it’s where people I trust are. I could have been closer to the Marine Museum in Rochefort, but I probably wouldn’t get a job there. Much less want to have to drive the 9+ hours it takes to get there. 

I eventually became bored of submitting my resume to places. I made myself some lunch and ate it. I had a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich. Not the smartest choice to stay healthy, which was once a struggle for me, but it’s okay. I didn’t eat anything between breakfast and lunch. I don’t really want to think about that time, though I’ll have to go through it if I want to get a new therapist here. 

I started looking for therapists online that accepts my insurance. A lot of therapists don’t accept insurance, but some do. I have to be careful when choosing. I looked extensively, the time passing by very quickly. I didn’t even notice when Peridot came home. Next thing I knew she was over my shoulder.

“Looking for good therapist? I know a good agency.” Peridot told me.

“Gaah! What the hell Peridot!” I yelped in surprise, having not seen her or felt her breathing over my shoulder. Pumpkin jumped off my lap due to me yelling. I think it was because of my yelling. 

“Sorry!” Peridot said, covering her face from my hands sudden flailing in my surprise.

I end up falling out of my chair, and then I felt arms around me. I felt my body lightly touch the floor before a body fell onto mine. I closed my eyes as I fell, and when I opened them I was face to face with a pair of big, bright green eyes shielded by glasses. Whoever these eyes belong to, they were way too close. I attempted to prop myself up by my elbows, but I just ended up bumping my nose into the glasses. After a second I felt a weight lifted off of me. Oh sweet, sweet atmosphere. Peridot got off me and stood up, offering me her hand.

“Sorry again. At least I stopped you from banging your head.” I heard Peridot say.

I took her hand and got up, though I’m a little peeved at the moment. I didn’t like the physical contact. But that’s not Peridot’s fault really, so I calmed myself the best I could. I think it still showed though.

“Thank you. I would appreciate if you didn’t really touch me,” I commented, hugging myself reflexively.

“Sorry for the third time. I couldn’t have just let you fall though,” She argued a bit.

“Right. You were saying about a therapist?” I asked, remembering what she had said earlier. Before falling to the hard-wood floor. 

“Oh, yes! I know an excellent agency. It’s just outside town, there’s a bus that stops right outside it.” She told me, almost excitedly.

“Could you send me an address and phone number? I’ll check it some time. Thanks.” I graciously thanked her. I was genuinely interested, but for now I’m tired of searching. It might be too late to even call them, seeing the time to be 6:00pm. 

“Yes of course. I got pizza by the way, just so you know. That’s just a welcoming dinner, dinner is on you next time!” Peridot articulated, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder and behind her vaguely.

“You do an awful lot of yelling for no reason.” I commented.

“You have awful blue hair.” Peridot fired back.

“That was unnecessary.” I again commented.

“I like the unnecessary.”

“Pizza is necessary though.”

“You’ve found my weakness!” She cried, pretending to fall back. She caught herself before she actually fell backwards. 

Was that a moment of chemistry? Can I connect with another human being? It took so little interaction to find a moment of chemistry though. I feel surprised in my heart. It’s been a while since I’ve had someone my age who I can enjoy talking to.

I followed Peridot out to the hallway as she walked out. I could smell the pizza from the hallway. We get into the small kitchen and there is the sacred pizza, lying upon the counter. I pull out a plate and got a couple slices, then sat down at the small table.

“Should we do something?” I ask Peridot as she comes to sit with me.

“I could show you one of the greatest creations of human-kind,” Peridot said, waving her hands around as though she was excited.

“Sure, I guess,” I say, very unsure of what I was about to see.

Peridot shows me to her room, where there is a TV set up with a whole video game console. She must really like video games. Maybe that’s what she’s showing me? I was never particularly interested in video games. I enjoy playing game apps on my phone, but that’s about it. Alas, Peridot turned on the TV and popped a disc into the console. I didn’t know it worked as a DVD player as well. Technology at its finest, two in one item. She jumped onto the bed with a controller and patted a spot next to her, silently asking me to join her. 

“What are you showing me exactly?” I questioned Peridot, sitting next to her. 

“The greatest creation of human-kind, exactly as I said!” She gave me a vague answer.

“That’s not a very helpful answer,” I told her, a little annoyed, I’m sure she could hear that in my tone.

“Just watch you clod.” She called me a clod. That was uncalled for.

I listened to her, and I sat back and watched. A theme song started playing, along with clips from a show I have never seen. Then the title screen popped up. ‘Camp Pining Hearts.’ What the heck is this show? I give a glance around Peridot’s room, and then notice a giant poster bearing the same title as this show. So Peridot has an obsession with a TV show.

What followed was a very enjoyable couple of hours watching episodes of this show. I really got into it. Peridot was correct about this show. I’ve never felt so invested in something. Not sure what got me so invested. Maybe I’ve just been needing something to invest in at the moment, and this show happened to entertain me and so I became invested. Maybe it’s because of Peridot’s infectious excitement. I’ll never really know though. Suddenly, we are back to the home screen home screen on the TV. I wait for Peridot to pop-in the next episode, but she doesn’t. Instead, she turns to me and starts talking.

“As much as I love rewatching my favorite show, I should go to bed. I have to work again in the morning,” Peridot claimed, yawning and stretching her legs in front of her. 

“Awww. May we watch more tomorrow?” I asked.

“Sure. Maybe you should get your own TV so you can watch it on your own,” Peridot said, smirking.

“What’s with the smirk?” I ask, puzzled.

“I now have indoctrinated you into the cult of CPH!” She said, throwing her hands in the air.

“I gladly accept your leadership, oh wise one,” I say in response, bowing my head lightly.

“I order you to get me more pizza!” She says.

“Maybe a change in leadership is in order.”

“You could never usurp me!”

“You are 3⁄4 my height.”

“Shut up! Nyeheheh!” 

I shook my head and walked away. There was no reason to argue with such a beast. I walked into the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower and then brush my teeth and so on and so forth. I got out of the bathroom, and Peridot took her turn. Meanwhile, I went to my room and laid down on the bed, spread eagle. I feel tired for some reason. Possibly because I’m always tired. Chronic fatigue is a bitch.

I did a little more unpacking. I found one of my old journals, one I wrote in the get my frustrations out. It wasn’t the healthiest way to do it, since I still kept this all to myself, but it helped to write things down for myself. I flipped to the most recent entry and began to read. This was from a few years ago.

_ Journal Entry 67, 5/4/16 _

_ Jasper is really getting on my nerves. I was drunk and she had the nerve to kick me out of her apartment to get home myself. I had to take an uber, as I have no car. That was yesterday. I have a massive hangover, fuck. Why does Jasper have to be so pushy? It’s do this, do that. I get that it’s for my own good, but at the same time I can do things myself. Today, I showed up at Jasper’s to berate her for sending me home drunk like I was. I could have been hurt, or worse. She just laughed it off like it was no big deal. Ugh. My head hurts so much. Guess I need another hit of over-the-counter painkillers. I’m tired of being me. I wish I was someone else. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lapis Lazuli. _

A short entry, but I remember it. I shook my head again, trying to clear my head of thoughts that I thought of as I read it. I don’t need to think of Jasper anymore. I’m far away from her now. I put away the journal, and decided to turn in for the night. I jumped into bed and got under the covers. I gave a mental goodnight to myself, and closed my eyes.


	3. To Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis's relationship develops more, and Lapis gets a therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

I woke up with a rabbit on my chest again. I wasn’t as surprised this time. Seems like Peridot might already be gone, because there was no sound other than the bunny’s breathing. I gently lifted the rabbit up and off my chest, and put it in my lap as I sat up in bed. I stretched my arms up and yawned. I gave Pumpkin and scritch behind her ear, and she laid down on her belly for me. She had kicked her feet behind her, the cute little girl.

After feeling satisfied with the ear rubs for Pumpkin, I got out of bed and went to get cereal again. I’ll get used to where everything is later, for now I’ll stick to what I know. Not the best trait of mine, but it works for me. 

The job search continues. I searched for jobs. I found something at a tech firm, a receptionist. I submitted my cover letter and resume, hoping and praying to get something back in the next few days. I would like to keep my savings, thank you very much. I’m not the most charismatic person, but I’m sure I am capable enough to manage the front desk of some place.

I applied to a few more places, like retail and waitress positions, and then I decided to take my lunch break. I got a text in the middle of eating my grilled cheese. It was Peridot, she sent the information about the therapy agency. After finishing, I decided to give them a call. I called, and the phone rang once before someone picked up.

“Hello, Mindfulness services, this is Pearl, how may I help you?” A high pitched and slightly excited voice said at the other end of the phone.

“Hi, I’d like to schedule an appointment as a new client?” I asked tentatively. 

“Oh, that’s great! I’ll need you to come in soon to fill out insurance papers and stuff and then we can get started assigning you someone. Or you can be assigned a therapist now and you can fill those out right before your first appointment, and in that case you should come in approximately 45 minutes early to fill out all your paperwork. Which option would you like?” The friendly voice of Pearl listed out for me.

“Can I be assigned a therapist now? That would be great. Thank you.” I decided upon it.

“Alright, let me ask you a couple questions to help solidify who you’ll be assigned to. Are you in school?” She asked me. I could hear her writing something.

“No. I graduated a couple years ago.” I told her.

“Major?” She sounded more business like that before.

“Marine biology.” I answered, sounding a bit embarrassed. Don’t know why, but I did.

“No need to be embarrassed. Hmmm, how passionate are you in your major?” She asked me.

“Not very passionate. I was in the beginning, but towards the end I just wanted it finished off.” I laughed a little at myself.

“I think I know the perfect person. Garnet Conroy, her number is…” And then she started to list off information for this Garnet person. Is everybody I know suddenly named after a gemstone like me? My last name even happens to be Lazuli. And the receptionist is named Pearl!

“I think that is all her information. When would you like to set up the appointment?” Pearl finally finished off her information. 

“As soon as possible please. Do you have any appointments open in the evenings?” I requested.

“Ms. Conroy has an opening on Wednesday around 6pm. Is that alright?” Pearl asked.

“Yes, thank you again.” I thanked her, writing down the appointment on a loose leaf paper on my desk where I had written Garnet’s information earlier in the call.

“You’re welcome. See you Wednesday,” She happily stated.

“See ya.” I say, and hang up the phone. That went smoother than I expected. Wish I could be as good as a receptionist.

Around this time Peridot came home. She shut the front door behind her and she went to set down her stuff in her room while an orange and white fluff ball followed her. I came out of my room to see Peridot walking out of her room with Pumpkin in her arms. She was scratching the top of Pumpkin’s head while holding Pumpkin to her chest by Pumpkin’s bottom. 

“What are we gonna do for dinner?” I asked Peridot as she put Pumpkin down.

“Let’s make some spaghetti and bagets.” Peridot suggested, walking down the hall towards our small kitchen.

I got out the spaghetti after Peridot directed me to where it was, and then she took out some ingredients for bread. I put some water in a metal pot and put it on the stovetop to boil. I turned on the stovetop. The fire came blazing to life. The brilliant blue color of the gas-lighted fire probably matches my eyes perfectly.

Peridot started to make bread, and I continued to boil water. Eventually I put in the dry spaghetti, and then I waited as the water boiled around the spaghetti. The spaghetti was soon ready, so I put a nearby callender in the sink and poured the boiling water and spaghetti into it. The callender stained the water, and now we had spaghetti and our hands. Next was to make red sauce. Like the american I am, I used canned stuff and heat that up and put spices into it. I got a saucepan after having to be directed to where it is. I opened the can and majestically poured the sauce into the pan. 

“I didn’t know there was an art to pouring things into pots,” Peridot remarked.

“There is an art to everything,” I responded, waving my hands around to pretend to be like a dancer. 

“No offense, but you do not have the body to be a ballet dancer. I know someone who does, but that person is certainly not you,” Peridot told me defiantly.

“You do not know that. I could run off and become a star,” I said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Likely. Could you get me the flour? It’s in the plastic bucket by the back door,” Peridot requested.

“Yep.” I agreed, walking over to drag the big bucket of flour over. I didn’t realize Peridot was a cook. I am a pretty crappy cook, spaghetti and sauce being about the furthest I could go. I quickly went back to the sauce, not wanting to forget about it. I turned on the heat and another fire came alive underneath the pot. I quickly started to put in the spices. Garlic, thyme, oregano, and basil are what I put into my sauce. I hope Peridot is okay with my sauce.

Soon, Peridot put her perfect bagets into the oven. I was flabbergasted. I would not have thought of Peridot as a cook at all by looking at her. But she is a crafty person. We waited around for the bagets to be done, and Peridot decided to spend it talking. She stood next to the oven while I sat down on one of the island chairs.

“So, where are you from?” Peridot asked.

“Beach city, Delaware. You?” I said.

“Ha, I am too! How’d you get here?” Peridot said, gesturing around her. I assume she meant France.

“I moved here.” I said it as a joke. Too easy.

“Why did you come here? I shouldn’t have to be more specific, you snark.”

“I needed something new, and my friends were moving here.” I explained briefly. I wasn’t about to tell her my other reasons though.

“That’s it? I don’t believe that for some reason. I feel like there’s something more to it. But whatever, you don’t have to tell your dear roommate,” Peridot dramatically dismissed me.

“What is it that makes you think I’m lying?” I challenged her.

“First, I don’t think you're lying, I just think you aren’t telling the whole truth. Second, your leg is bouncing rapidly,” she said, receiving my challenge with grace.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you everything about me in the first couple of days,” I told her, slightly annoyed she kept prying me.

“I’m not trying to be nosy, I just have a thirst for knowledge,” She matter-of-factly said.

“Some things are better left unsaid,” I stated, just as bluntly as she had said she had a ‘thirst for knowledge.’

“Alright, fine. I’ll probably find out sooner or later…” She trailed off.

The timer on the stove suddenly went off with a ding. Peridot gave me an excited grin and jumped to grab her oven mitts. I noticed they were covered in little potato-shaped cats. Even though she has a rabbit. Peridot put the bagets on the stovetop to cool, closed the oven, turned it off, and then took off her mitts and set them aside.

“One last question. CPH?” Peridot asked me.

“Do you even have to ask?” I sarcastically questioned.

We raced each other who could get their food and sit on the couch faster, I won that race at the cost of burning my hand a bit on the hot bagets, and Peridot accepted her defeat by setting up CPH. I waited for the show to begin before eating. As soon as the opening reeled, I started on my baget.

We watched in silence for a while, finishing the first season of CPH. We were both very tired after watching, and we didn’t say a word as we put our dishes in the sink to clean tomorrow and went to bed. Kinda dirty of us, but both of us made the silent, mutual agreement that nobody had to since we were so tired. Before going to bed, I decided to write a new journal entry. I might have been tired, but I still need to pour out my emotions into writing for therapeutic reasons. 

_ Journal entry 157, 07/29/20 _

_ It’s been months since seeing Jasper. I still feel useless despite cutting her out of my life. I hate myself for falling for her in the first place. I cannot believe I was ever in love with that douchebag. I’ve met a new person now though. Her name is Peridot, and we seem to get along for the most part. She’s energetic and bouncy, but somehow lazy at the same time. I don’t know enough about her to judge how much I like her. I need a job fast, but it’s very hard to get one. Especially with a marine biology degree, of all the degrees I could fucking get. At least it’s a bachelor’s degree. I have an appointment on wednesday, so two days, with a therapist. Garnet Conroy is her name. Ugh. I’m really tired. I hope I didn’t forget anything. I’m gonna go to bed. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lapis Lazuli. _

  
  



	4. A Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot decide to go out and have fun on Peridot's day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this new chapter :)

“GOOOOOD MORNING LAPIS!” I heard someone shout. I jumped up from my bed, my fists in front of me ready for attack if need be. Then I smelled bacon, and I calmed the instant I sniffed it’s scent. Aaaah, the smell of well done bacon. The shout had come from the kitchen. I walked there to find a short, blonde girl cooking bacon and eggs on the stovetop. At that moment, I could have given her a goddamn kiss. Wait what? What am I thinking? A  _ kiss? _ I am definitely not attracted to this person. At least, I don’t think I am…

I grabbed a plate and sat down at our island-table and waited for the food to be ready. It didn’t take very long, and soon Peridot set a couple pieces of bacon and an egg in front of me. My mouth salivated for the food, but I waited for Peridot to get food for herself and then sit down to eat. After she had done so, I completely acted like a big ol’ pig. I don’t typically eat a lot at a time, so it was easy to get full off of one egg and two pieces of bacon. It was a big egg anyway.

“I will take your pigging out as a compliment instead of being disgusted” Peridot said, her nose scrunched up.

“That’s a good thing. I have a warrior’s blood, and I would kick your ass if you said something different” I commented.

“You have the blood of a lemon” Peridot fired back. Such a snark.

I decided not to respond, instead pulling out my phone to get my daily dose of cat memes. I found a couple good ones, along with some nice art instead of memes. I really enjoy artwork, but I’m not much of a painter myself. I could try perhaps, but at the moment I have to save my money for rent until I get a job.

“So, Lapis, I know you have been looking for a job. How about you come work with me? There’s a receptionist position that just opened up” Peridot offered.

“Are you serious?” I asked, my tone dropping. She had to be joking.

“Yeah. I’m sure you’d do fine. All you have to do is make sure that idiot strangers don’t sneak in and the correct people are let in. You’ll know who’s who because the right people actually have a key to the door. Just make sure they have a FOB key, and then you’re good” Peridot told me nonchalantly.

“You are a lifesaver. Thank you so much.” I told her. I was ready to give her a hug, but I didn’t want to make things weird between us. Then again, she just offered me a job.

“I’ll put word in for your application. I’m not sure your application will be picked, but if you give me your resume and all that shit I can hand it to the boss personally and that’ll certainly help guarantee a position” Peridot explained.

“Sure, let me go get my stuff” I said, getting up to go to my room.

“Wait a sec. What do I get for doing this for you?” Peridot said, her arms crossed.

“You get my appreciation, and I guess I’ll just owe you a favor” I responded, not exactly knowing what to say. My mind screamed to hug her, but part of it was scared to accept that she was really doing something nice for me for the sake of being nice. Well, she is asking for something back, which is fair, but still… She’s doing more than she has to.

“Alright. I’ll call in on that favor at some point, so you better be ready for it!” Peridot told me, dismissing me to get my stuff.

I grabbed my stuff without another word and came back to hand it to her. I handed it off, and she put it in a bag on the counter. She must have grabbed that from her room while I went to grab my resume, photocopy of my certificate of my degree, and cover letter. She looked at it briefly and her eyes glittered for a second.

“Oooh, you have a bachelor’s in marine biology? That’s actually really cool!” She complimented me.

“Um, wow, thanks. It’s honestly quite useless. It’s one of those things where you need a doctorate in or people don’t really recognize it. It’s just a ‘I have a degree in something!’ thing” I told her earnestly.

“Huh. Didn’t know that. Sorry to hear about your uselessness” Peridot said, sounding almost sincere.

“I’m not useless, just my degree is” I said, trying to sound hurt. I wasn’t really, just wanted to see her squirm. I’m a little vindictive, I know.

“Right. Well, let’s hope you get the job” Peridot said, seeing through my lies.

“Yep. In the meantime, what do you want to do today?” I asked her.

“Let’s go to a bar or something. I feel like picking up some chicks” she said to me, winking.

“First off, I didn’t know you were gay. Second, I doubt anyone wants to date a blond midget” I exclaimed.

“Yes, I’m gay. And some people like short! You’d be surprised” She defended herself.

“If you say so. Fine, we can go. But later, it’s too early right now” I agreed.

“Of course not now ya dope! I need to get ready before going,” she alleged.

“You need that much time to get ready? Wow, didn’t take you for someone who cared about appearances” I sarcastically said to her.

“I’ll go get ready in like, five hours. You should too. All the hot ones care about looks anyone. No one wants to go home with an ugly stranger! That reminds me, no bringing any skanks home! Only I get to do that, nyeh heh heh!” She laughed.

“Like hell you will! If I have to abide by that rule, you do too! I pay my fair share of the rent!” I insisted.

“I was just kidding! Besides, I doubt either of us would really get a hot date” Peridot said.

“You doubt me so? I’m hurt” I pretended to be hurt again.

“Uh huh. You are annoying as hell” she conceded.

“Only the best are” I self patronized.

“Okay. Well, you do you for the next five or so hours. I’m home today and tomorrow. Or we can watch CPH. You’re choice” She offered.

“CPH sounds fun. Where are we in the series again?” I tried to remember.

“We just finished season one. We’re going into season two, the best one of them all” Peridot reminded me excitedly.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Let’s go then!” I said, racing her to the couch.

I put in the tape (yes she uses old VHS tapes, the hipster), and the season two opening starts to play. It’s different from the first significantly, but still just as enjoyable. I watch with more interest than anything ever in my life.

We watch until the light starts to go down, only taking breaks for food and using the bathroom. We watch so much my eyes hurt, but Peridot seems to find this normal. Is this how she spent most of her time? Seems kinda lonely.

Peridot pushes the pause button and says “we need to get ready now. It’s like six.”

We both get ready. She takes way longer than she needs to. I just put on a wavy blue dress with a black diamond shape stretching from the top to the hips. It’s fairly simple, but it’s one of my favorite outfits. When she finally comes out of the bathroom, she’s wearing a frilly yellow dress that perfectly compliments her hair. She’s actually quite stunning. She’s also wearing light makeup, which I have no idea why it took so long.

“How come you took so long? That makeup looks very simple” I questioned her.

“Shush! I’m bad with makeup! I had to work hard just to do this, nyeh heh heh!” She laughed at herself.

“Welp, shall we go then?” I asked her, making an exaggerated gesture to the door.

“Yep! Let’s take public transportation, I don’t want to risk losing my car if we get drunk” She said.

“Alright. I can just call a lift on that app everyone uses” I told her, pulling out my phone.

“Oh that’s perfect! Go ahead, and then we can go wait outside” Peridot said, taking my hand and pulling me along.

I was initially shocked she took my hand, but I guess hours of quality time watching CPH helps smooth over our relationship to each other. I flinched pretty hard though, and she instantly let go.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. Can we go though? I’m pretty excited, for some reason” Peridot excused.

“Yeah. I’m fine, let’s go” I lied through my teeth, following her as she went.

“Let me tell you the location…” And then she rattled off where it was as I typed as fast as I could to keep up with her voice.

She didn’t bring it up again, and as we waited and then got into the ride when it arrived she was smiling happily. I guess having a night out is thrilling for her. I tolerate it for my friends if I have to, but honestly I don’t care much for it.

We arrived at a pretty nice open bar. It seemed to be a gay one, because the name of it was “Gaydar.” If that wasn’t a gay joke, I don’t know what is. We went inside as Peridot led me to a booth. We sat down, and she went to go grab drinks.

As I sat, I looked through old pictures on my phone. Then I came across it. A picture of Jasper I must have forgotten to delete. She was posing with her arms raised to show off her biceps, the shirt she was wearing was tight and left very few things to the imagination. I felt my cheeks grow hot, and tears welled up. I deleted it and put my phone away, not wanting to be reminded of my past.

“Hey, are you okay?” I heard Peridot’s voice say. She’d come back holding my requested drink; some red wine.

“Yeah, it’s nothing. Thanks” I said, taking my drink from her. I noticed she had the same thing.

“So, wine is your choice of drink then?” I asked her, creating a topic for conversation.

“Eh, I didn’t know what to get and wine seemed like it would be fine. I don’t mind it” she told me truthfully.

“Alright. Well, what should we do then? I feel like dancing” I said, looking at the dance floor longingly. It’s been a while since I’ve really let loose.

“Haha, you can. I’d prefer to sit here and drink” Peridot said nervously.

“C’ mon, it’ll be fun. You just kinda let your body do the work” I laughed.

“Nah, I’m good” Peridot said, sipping her wine.

“Alright then” I stated, and downed my wine to go dance.

Peridot looked surprised that I downed all of it in one go, but she didn’t say anything. I walked over and started to dance around, not minding the loud music and atmosphere. Usually I do, but when I’m participating it all seems to be okay. 

I felt like I was dancing for hours before I felt someone behind me. They were dancing along too. They were being really sloppy with their movements, so they must be drunk. I let my fears go and danced with them from behind, not looking at them. I grabbed their hands as I turned and put them on my hips, and then I went to put my hands on their shoulders.

I looked up to find I was faced with one other than Peridot. I was surprised to say the least, but a bit relieved it was someone familiar. Well, not a stranger at least. She was clearly drunk, but she was fine dancing around. Seemed she changed her mind once she got drunk.

I danced with her, going around the dance floor. It was pretty fun, but soon my feet started to hurt. I led Peridot off the dance floor, and sat back down in the booth we were in before. She needed some water or something, she was pretty drunk. I went ahead and got her some water, taking her with me as to not leave a drunk girl by herself. We sat back down, and she downed the glass easily.

“You know, Pumpkin is the cutest rabbit in the whole damn world. I don’t care what anyone says” She slurred. I only barely made out what she was saying.

“I’m sure she is” silently laughing at her.

At that moment, I felt someone staring into my back. I turned and saw the one person I didn’t want to ever see again.


	5. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is drunk AF and Lapis hurries her out of the bar. The next morning, they talk and then they go to the therapist's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis are getting closer yay! :)

Jasper… What is she doing in Paris? I felt as if cold water had been poured down my back, icy fear and anxiety coursing through my veins. I turn back to Peridot, pretending to have not made eye contact with my ex. Peridot is hopelessly drunk, so I should probably take her home anyway.

“Peridot, we need to leave” I choked out. A lump in my throat was threatening to take my voice and smash it against the floor.

“Why? I was having fuuuun!” Peridot protested, reclining in her seat in an attempt to stay put.

“Peridot! Now!” I almost screamed at her. She seemed to get the message.

“Fine, fine. Call a ride plz” Peridot slurred. Yes, she said “plz” and not “please.”

I grabbed Peridot and practically carried her out of the bar, rushing her out. I quickly called a ride and put Peridot into the car, then jumped in myself. I looked back and saw Jasper was staring at the car from the doors. I just barely got away. 

“Who waz that?” Peridot questioned in an almost incoherent voice.

“No one. I just felt sick for a moment” I lied.

“Peridot frowned. “You looked afraid, but I don’t knowz why” Peridot further pried.

“Peridot, shut up. You’re drunk and you don’t know what you saw” I huffed. I shouldn’t get angry at her since she’s intoxicated and doesn’t really know what she’s saying, but I hate nosey people.

We made it home, and Peridot had miraculously managed to hold back her vomiting for the whole car ride and until she managed to find the toilet. I was rather caring, and I helped her get into pj’s (not in a pervy way). I put her to bed, making sure she washed out her godawful mouth.

I took a shower after that, and I let the warm water help loosen my aching muscles, which hurt from holding them in really tight positions. I got into a nightgown and brushed my teeth, and lazily flopped onto my bed. Pumpkin had gone to assist her owner in the only way a rabbit could. Curling up in the crook of Peridot’s arm as Peridot slept on her back. Or so I thought.

I woke up the next morning with a heavy thing on top of me. I expected it to be pumpkin, but I could feel Pumpkin beside me licking my hand, the darling. I sat up, pushing whatever was on me off. It was Peridot, of all things. She was curled into a ball on top of me, and now she was peacefully snoring in my lap on her stomach, with her head on one of my thighs and legs legs over my other thigh and hanging off the side. I groaned, not wanting to deal with a hungover person. Why she had come into my bed last night, I don’t know, but it’s obvious now that she had. 

I shook her until she woke up. I wasn’t necessarily gentle, but not violent with it either. She woke up with a start. She opened her eyes and turned over, yawning. Then she seemed to notice that she was looking up at my angry face. She looked confused for a second, then the realization dawned on her. She had crawled into my bed, drunk, the night before. And I was not happy about that.

“Lapis! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She said as she got off me awkwardly. She tried to do it without touching me close to my, ahem, region. She struggled to get off me, but she managed. She still ended up touching my inner thigh, which caused white hot terror to go through me. Images of Jasper passed through my mind at the touch. I tried not to grimace at my memories and fear, but I think it showed up in my face anyway.

“Sorry again…” Peridot said quietly, her face going red. She must have noticed what she had done. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I’m fine” I practically whispered, trying not to let my voice crack.

“Okay. I am… gonna make some breakfast” she said as she walked out of the room.

I hope she doesn’t remember anything from yesterday. If she does… I don’t want to have to talk about Jasper at all. Jasper was horrendous, and blocking out the memories is the best thing I can do at the moment,

I got dressed and walked to the kitchen silently. Pumpkin followed me, and then stood by her bowl and waited for her morning food. Peridot paused and gave Pumpkin and handful of kibble and a head of lettuce from the fridge to go with it. I gave Pumpkin a pat and then sat down. Peridot was avoiding looking at me, She seemed as embarrassed as I was. I took a bite first.

“Look, there’s no need to be embarrassed. You were probably just drunk, and drunk people like to stick to other people to do whatever they want to them” I told her, trying to lighten the mood.

“Um, I’m not embarrassed really about that. More so about… last night. Um, who was that person who followed us out of the door? Or do you not know who or why she followed us?” Peridot asked me.

“I… don’t know that person” I lied through my teeth. My face gave me away that I was lying however.

“Lapis. I know that’s not true. I don’t remember everything, but I know as soon as you saw her you wanted to leave. Please tell me. I want to help you. That’s what I’m for, right?” Peridot sweetly asked.

“That’s nice and all Peridot, but I don’t think I should tell you. You’d probably not like me anymore” I told her honestly.

“Unless you’re a murderer, I don’t much care. Please Lapis” she begged.

“Uggghhhh. She’s my ex. That’s all I’ll say” I relented slightly.

“You’re ex? I get that ex’s often suck, but why were you afraid?” Peridot asked.

“We had a… less than ideal relationship,” I told her. I was feeling weight coming off my shoulders with each word though. I suddenly felt compelled to keep going. But I knew it wasn’t her responsibility to take care of me. That’s a therapist’s job.

“What do you mean?” She asked, but she seemed like she only confirmed something she already knew.

“She was abusive. But I was too, so it wasn’t entirely her” I further admitted.

“Lapis… I don’t believe that. You looked so afraid when you saw her. It’s got to be more than that. Has she come looking for you or something?” Peridot wondered.

“I think so” was all I said.

“I’m so sorry Lapis. No going out today!” Peridot ordered.

“What? I figured you would kick me out. I’m a danger to you!” I argued.

“Lapis, do you really think I’m that cruel? I have a pet rabbit for Christ’s sake” she argued back.

“It’s for self-preservation dumby. Do you want to be included in the mess I’m in?” I shot.

“Yes” she simply said.

I was stunned. I didn’t expect that. It also made me angry though. She can’t be included. She’s innocent of everything to do with Jasper. Jasper would destroy her if Peridot got in her way.

“Peridot, I can’t let you. I’m going to a therapy appointment today anyway” I told her.

“What time?” She asked.

“6pm. I probably won’t be back for around one and a half hours” I told her.

“Can I go with you? You need someone like me around. The great and lovable Peridot will brighten your day! And I can drive you there” Peridot commented.

“Fine. Only because you have a car” I said, not really wanting her to go.

“Okay. So, what are we gonna do until then? We can leave around 5:30pm. It’s not far away here” Peridot suggested.

“I need to be there at about 5:00 to fill out paperwork. So 4:30 Peridot. We can watch CPH or something” I told her.

“Okay!” Peridot said excitedly.

She ran to the couch, and popped a tape in. The TV flashed to where we left off. Peridot immediately paused it and waited until I walked my happy ass over to the couch and sat down. Then, we started to watch. We watched for a long time, but eventually we turned it off in favor of each of us doing our own thing. I went onto my phone and checked out from the world, while Peridot went to her room to do whatever she does in there.

“Lapis! Come here!” I heard her shout from her room.

My head snapped up from my phone, and I turned it off and went to Peridot’s room. I hesitated at the door, and then I walked inside. The door was wide open, and she had invited me in so I guess I didn’t need to knock.

“Yes?” I asked her.

“Look at this game! You collect little kitties and then send them to battle! It’s really cool! You get to unlock new outfits for each cat, level them up, and play the story of the game!” Peridot explained happily.

I studied her monitor, and saw a ton of cartoon cats on her screen in a little cartoon courtyard. There was a little board thing in the corner that said “Quest Board.” There was also a little table labeled “Alchemy,” a little cat fort simply named “Fort,” and a cart that was labeled “Trade Shop.” It looked innocent enough. I laughed as she used her mouse to pick up one cat and throw it across the courtyard. The cat was unharmed, thankfully, it just returned to idly walking around as it landed back to earth. She did it again, but I didn’t laugh more.

“This seems kinda boring. You just throw cats around?” I asked, having zoned out when she started to explain it.

“Did you hear anything I said before? There’s a story and everything!” Peridot huffed.

“Okay. Is that all you needed me for?” I asked her, a bit annoyed.

“Nah. It’s 4:30pm, we should go. But before, I wanted to ask you something” Peridot said.

“Ask me later. We need to go” I told her, seeing on her computer it was indeed 4:30pm.

“Fine. Let’s go now.” Peridot said, gathering up her things and walking out of the room. I followed her, grabbing my purse before leaving.

We got into this little old car, and we drove off. I watched as the scenery passed by as Peridot drove. We were silent for most of the ride, but for the remainder we gushed over CPH. It was nice to be distracted.

We walked inside the office, and I heard a little bell ring above the door. I was greeted by a tall, slender girl with a dancer’s body. This must be who Peridot talked about that one time. She was wearing semi-professional wear, with a button up t-shirt and long black pants.

“Hello! Welcome to Mindfulness Services! My name is Pearl. How may I help you?” The woman asked.

“Oh, you’re Pearl! I’m Lapis Lazuli. Do you have the paperwork for me to fill out?” I said, a bit surprised to see that this was the Pearl I spoke to. I shouldn’t be, she is the receptionist. I guess I expected there to be more than one, but no, there’s just Pearl behind the counter.

“Yes of course Ms. Lazuli. Here you go. Sign here, and then here, and if you have your insurance card I will take that too” Pearl said in her sing-song like voice.

I gave her my insurance card and then went ahead and signed where she said to with the provided pens at the desk. I made sure to read as thoroughly as I could without getting bored by the legal talk before signing. I looked at her when I was done.

“Great! Here’s a survey for you to fill out that will help your therapist assess what care you need!” She handed me a clipboard with couple pages stapled together clipped to it. 

“Alright. I’ll go sit down and fill it out” I said to her, turning away.

“Give it back to me when you finish!” Pearl called as I went to sit down.

Peridot was waiting in a seat towards the back of the room with her stuff in hand. I sat down beside her and began to fill out the survey.


	6. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis do Lapis's therapy appointment. And then Lapis has a special dream as she sleeps. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lemon in this chapter! :)

I filled out the survey in silence, and thankfully Peridot was not annoying about it and didn’t watch me. She instead pulled out a laptop and started to play a game with some headphones on. Her headphones had little rabbit ears on them. Something told me she had them customized. Leave Peridot to do that.

Some of the questions were hard to answer truthfully. For example “Do you have suicidal thoughts?” I knew that was a big yes, but I didn’t want to admit it either. I filled in yes anyhow, but I definitely hesitated. I finished the survey, and got up to give it to Pearl. I handed it to her, and she quickly glanced at it and then put it in a folder.

“Dr. Conroy, your patient is ready for you!” Pearl called down the hall in her ever so sing-song voice.

A door at the end on the left opened up with a squeak, and a rather square-like woman appeared from it. And when I say square-like, I’m serious. Cube hair, her face was basically a square on her head, and her shoulders and hips were very square. She wore a pair of glasses too, which were of course square shaped. She retained a perfect hourglass figure, and that was one of the few things that wasn’t square. I would die for her perfect figure, it was quite stunning in her suit.

“Ms. Lazuli? Would you come with me please?” The women spoke. It was booming yet not overly imposing. I had a feeling that this woman could hold her own against just about anyone.

I got up and followed her, and Peridot had looked up briefly to see me go and give me a thumbs up before going back to her computer. I smiled slightly at the gesture and followed the doctor.

The room was rather nice, with a couch on one side and a desk and chair on the other. In the back were top to bottom windows that looked at the streets beside us. I think they were tinted so people couldn’t see in, so I wasn’t particularly concerned with people watching me. 

“So, Ms. Lazuli. I’m going to run through the questions and confirm the answers with you. You can further explain if you so wish,” Dr. Garnet said.

And with that I pretty much was pouring my heart out to her. I explained every answer in detail. I held back on my previous relationship, since nothing about it came up in the questions. It felt so easy to talk to her. Whenever I paused, she simply said “mmhmm” and then I would continue my tirade of words. She wrote notes as I talked, which I didn’t mind. Finally, after a small pause on my part, she really spoke.

“I have a feeling you aren’t telling me something. I understand you may be scared to tell me, but as your new therapist, I have to know these things. Our time is unfortunately up, but I want you to think about how you are going to tell me what you need to. Thank you for your time Ms. Lazuli,” Dr. Garnet said.

I simply looked dumbfounded. How would she know? Her eyes glittered behind her glasses as I looked at her, and she gave me a smile. She opened the door, and I walked out like I was in a trance. I almost forgot I need to schedule the next appointment. Thankfully, Pearl called me over.

“When would you like to come back? I usually reccomend appointments be once every two weeks, since that’s about the time that schedules clear up. However, If you want sooner or later that is alright as well” Pearl told me.

“I think two weeks would be fine. Same day, same time?” I asked.

“Yes! We have a slot open then for you. Thank you Ms. Lazuli, and here’s your information back!” She said excitedly as she handed me my card.

“Thank you as well. Goodbye Pearl” I waved, and I went over to Peridot to tell her it was time to go. Fortunately, she seemed to have already noticed that I was back and she was packing up as I spoke to Pearl. She was ready and walking over to me while I was saying goodbye.

“Goodbye Peridot! See you soon!” Pearl waved to Peridot cheerfully.

Peridot and I walked out the office together and went to her car. We got inside the car, and Peridot started the car and started to back out of her space. As she did she asked me questions.

“So, how did it go? It went well I’m guessing? I’ve never been with Garnet, but I know her to be a rather insightful person,” Peridot questioned.

“Oh, it was fine. She is insightful. She knew things without me telling her” I recalled for Peridot.

“Damn. Her intuition is strong. She has perception 100,” Peridot laughed.

“Um, what?” I asked. Is that a reference or something?

“Nothing. Just a video game thing” Peridot briefly explained.

“Okay then. You know I know nothing about video games, right?” I asked her.

“Yeah, I didn’t take you for a gamer. Still, I will make my occasional reference. Because I can,” Peridot said as she drove, looking at stop signs and whatnot.

“Okay. You should do that with someone who actually knows what it means. And someone who cares,” I gave her snark.

“One day, I will show you and bore you with video games. You’ll see” Peridot claimed.

The rest of the car ride was silent. When we got home, I grabbed my stuff and went inside and proceeded to go to my room. It was 6pm. I feel like watching more CPH, but at the same time I want to write a new journal entry. Maybe I could write my entry and then go ahead and watch CPH with Peridot? That seems like a good plan.

I took out my journal and grabbed a pen, and began to write. I wrote everything I could think of, just going through the day of my feelings and the current ones. Each word felt like a little more stress was being lifted. This is what I came up with:

_ Journal Entry 158, 07/30/20 _

_ I saw Jasper yesterday. For the first time in so long. I want to die right now. She has to be stalking me to know I’m here in Paris. I don’t know what to do. I told Peridot a bit about Jasper, but not the full length of what Jasper had done to me. I didn’t tell her that she used to coerce me into fucking. I didn’t tell her that she would hit me when she was drunk. I didn’t tell her about how she would leave me on my own when I most needed someone. I didn’t tell her any of that. I wish I had now. I don’t know why though. Maybe I need someone to vent to? Peridot is not that person though. I need to get over myself. Peridot probably has her own things to deal with. Stop crying Lapis. That’s weak. Ugh. I need something alcoholic to drink. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lapis Lazuli. _

I wiped my tears away and went to get some water. I’m not gonna turn into an alcoholic. I broke that habit before, and I’m not gonna fall into it again. I hope my eyes aren’t all puffy. They probably are though.

I grabbed a cup (I’ve learned where things are now), and turned on the sink water. I let some fall into the cup, good ol’ tap water, and then drank it. It felt good as it slid down my throat. I almost choked on it as I saw Peridot staring at me from the couch.

“Why are you staring at me?” I asked Peridot when I finished my water.

“You look like shit. What happened?” Peridot asked.

“Nothing happened. I’m just tired,” I lied.

“I know when you’re lying. You do it so often I’ve learned when you are lying. Stop it please,” Peridot commented.

“Well…” I started. My voice was caught into my throat though.

“Well what? Lapis, something is clearly hurting you. I know it’s none of my business, but I want to help you,” Peridot said, frowning. She looks kinda cute when does

“I… um… well… Jasper did more than you know,” I got out.

“What did she do?” Peridot said, getting off the couch and walking towards me.

“She… um… would do a lot to me. Sexually, physically, and mentally…” I told her, practically whispering.

“Why didn’t you say anything? You could have sued her. Hell, I would help you with that. At least get a restraining order!” Peridot said to me.

“Don’t pity me… please. I have no proof anyway, there’s nothing I can do except hope for the best,” I told her, still whispering. It’s all I could do to not start crying and screaming.

“Let’s watch CPH, okay? Will that help you?” Peridot suggested.

I just nodded. She slowly took my hand and led me to the couch. She put CPH in and we watched in silence. I couldn’t really focus on it, but I watched with her anyway. When the season ended, Peridot started to put in the next season’s tape. I stopped her though.

“Peridot, I should just go to bed. I’m really tired and have a headache. I don’t want to miss any of this either,” I told her.

“Okay. If you need anything, just ask,” Peridot offered as I left.

“Okay. Good night,” I said, walking away.

“Good night!” Peridot called as I went to my room.

It was only 8pm, but I still felt like sleeping. I jumped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. I had a strange dream. I was with Peridot in a fancy room with a nice bed and curtains and such. Peridot, however, was the real sight to see. She was dressed in fancy lingerie of all things, staring at me with her glasses off. I never realized, but Peridot’s face was nice without her glasses. Less dorky and hipster-ish.

I stood there lamely, and I looked down at myself and found myself only in a bra and panties. I immediately attempted to cover myself, but Peridot came forward and pulled my arms away. She pushed me backwards onto the bed, falling on top of me. I stared up at her with wide eyes. She drilled her knee in between my legs, and kissed me deeply. I let myself go at that point, and let Peridot have her way with me.

She stripped me of the little clothing I had on, and then slowly pulled her head down my body. I blushed deeply in anticipation. I made a strangled moan as she kissed and licked my inner thigh. I knew where this was going, but I don’t know if I’m ready to ‘mingle’ again. Nevertheless, Peridot gave me an exaggerated lick right to my clit and caused me to see stars. My thighs quaked as they desperately tried to dig into the floor. Peridot seemed to notice this, and she grabbed my legs and put them over her shoulders. She then went back to going down on me. She pushed two fingers inside me, which hurt at first but quickly that pain turned to pleasure. I heard my quivering voice escape me as she worked me with her fingers and tongue. Oh, I was getting close. I’m sure Peridot could tell by the frequency and intensity of my moans. She started going harder, faster, and just as I approached my limit…

I woke up, and I felt a familiar warmth in the pit of my stomach. I had to be blushing deeply, I knew it. I have to do something about my, ahem, wetness, but I don’t want to either. It’s been so long since I’ve pleasured myself, but that was because I couldn’t do it without thinking of Jasper. I would be embarrassed to think of Peridot. Sweet, cute Peridot. I was truly attracted to her, huh? I can’t get into another relationship this quickly though. I may trust Peridot, but that doesn’t mean we have to be partners.

I walked out and saw some cereal on the ‘table’ with a bowl and spoon. There seemed to be a little note beside it. Possibly from her? I checked it out, and it was indeed from Peridot. Of course it was, Pumpkin can’t write and she’s the only other living thing in this house. The note read as this:

_ Hey Lapis! _

_ I have already gone to work, and I’ll be submitting your stuff to the boss-lady. I hope you get a call. Expect that call between 5-6pm, I’ll reccomend her to call then. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Peridot. _

_ P.S. I fed Pumpkin, don’t let that face snow you! _

Of course, Peridot has work. I wonder why her off days are Tuesdays and Wednesdays? She probably picked them herself, maybe because not many people are that out and about on those days. Typical of an introvert. Or is Peridot an extravert? She does enjoy other people’s company a lot. Or at least I think she does. I’ll settle for ambivert. Guess I can go ahead about my day: scratching Pumpkin, giving her treats, spending time on my phone, and whatnot.

  
  



	7. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets a job, and someone comes to "visit."

It was soon to be 5 pm. I have to assume they will call on the dot. I prepared water for myself in case this goes on for a little bit. I waited a couple minutes. 5:05pm. Maybe I won’t get the call? I sat there, playing a stupid matching game on my phone as I waited. I jumped when the call came through. I quickly selected to accept the call, and put the phone up to my ear. 

“Hello?” I asked into the phone.

“Hello, is this Ms. Lapis Lazuli speaking?” A deep female voice said.

“Yes, it is,” I nearly smacked my head for not saying who it was, but I stopped myself as she would have heard the smack.

“Great. I have a couple questions for you regarding your application for our receptionist position,” The voice continued.

“Go on,” I said, trying to sound intrigued rather than expectant.

“My first question regards how good you are with people. Are you able to gauge how someone is feeling just by looking at them, and then respond accordingly?” The voice said,

“I think so. I think it can be fairly obvious at times, but I am able to look for signs of annoyment or happiness if need be,” I told her.

“Alright. Next, do you have any disabilities that should be made known to the company?” The kind woman questioned. Pretty standard.

“Yes, I have both depression and PTSD, thank you for asking,” I said. I hope that my mental handicaps help me out, though I doubt they’ll make a difference.

“Great. We have a lot of people with all kinds of disabilities here. Next, what would you say is your greatest strength?” She asked me.

The interview went on and on with all the typical questions. She asked me why I wanted to work there (I needed the job was all I said, Peridot didn’t tell me where she worked so this was the best answer I had), What my greatest weakness is (self-doubt or lack of self-confidence), why I left my previous job (moved away), how I handle stress (I take one thing at a time). Eventually, the call was coming to an end. She confirmed I got the job, whoever was on the other side of the phone, and that she would email me about hours and pay and whatnot. I got the email as the call ended, and I sent back what my preferred hours would be (the same as Peridot’s, it would be great for both of us, and I could ride with her to work), and she got back to me saying that would work. Come in the following Monday. I breathed a sigh of relief as I received the last email and said goodbye. 

“Boo!” A loud Peridot voice said behind me. I jumped so hard that my knees banged against the bottom of my desk.

“Fuck! Ow! What the fuck Peridot?” I yelled at her, as she fell to the floor laughing.

“I’m sorry, I had to!” She managed to wheeze out.

“You didn’t have to do anything! Get over here so I can hit you!” I yelled at her, getting up.

“Catch me first!” Peridot said, jumping up and running away.

“I swear to god Peridot!” I yelled down the hall as I ran after her.

“You swear what?” She said to me as she rounded the table. Got you now.

“That I will kick your ass!” I practically screamed, adrenaline coursing through me. It’s been a long time since I’ve messed around like this. 

I pulled a chair in front of one side and ran around the other side of the table, and Peridot failed to see what I was doing in time to run. Or she’s letting me get her. I’m going with option one.

She attempted to vault the chair, but was way too short and she fell over. I jumped on top of her without thinking, sitting on her waist and pinning her arms above her head. She struggled, getting one arm away for a second before I caught it again and pinned her indefinitely.

“Fine, you win!” Peridot said, laughing.

“I know I do. Loser.” I laughed too.

“Could you get off me now?” Peridot said, looking down and blushing.

Only now did I realize my position on top of her. I looked at her, and for the second time I realized she truly was a gorgeous person. I blushed terribly, and slowly moved a leg so that I was beside her and not on top. I let her arms go gingerly.

She looked up at me, she looked starry-eyed. She got on her knees and leaned into me. Before I knew what was happening, she was kissing my lips and holding my face with her hands. I melted at that point, accepting the kiss. I felt chills go down my spine, but that didn’t affect me. I didn’t pull back, but instead leaned into her more. When she pulled back I had to steady myself, not wanting our first kiss to end. It was so quick yet it felt like it lasted forever at the same time.

Then the front door burst open. At the door was none other than Jasper. I paled in fear, and got up to run, but with her large gait she made it over to me first. She grabbed my wrist and started and held it up, not letting me go as I pulled away.

“Haha, look at you struggle! It’s cute really. It’s time to come home, Lapis.” Jasper said to me in a deep and low tone.

“Oh no she won’t!” I heard Peridot scream, and out of nowhere Peridot came with a butcher's knife in her hand. She didn’t stab Jasper, but she held the knife in front of her and stood in front of the exit.

“Awwwww. Look at your little, cute new girlfriend. Already fucking so soon? I wouldn’t think you’d do that to me, Lapis.” She yanked my hand higher, causing me to yelp and stand on my tip toes. It felt like my arm was going to come out of its socket. “Move out of the way, girl. This isn’t anything to do with you.”

The menacing Jasper walked towards Peridot, with me in tow, and stood inches away from the knife. Peridot shook as she got closer. She was shaking badly as Jasper stopped so close. Sirens could be heard getting closer. Did Peridot call the police?

“Haha, the police aren’t going to do anything. Lapis won’t say anything, and she’s coming with me. Get out of my way!” Jasper growled. She slapped the knife aside in one fluid motion, shocking both me and Peridot.

I used my other arm to desperately punch Jasper in the gut, but it didn’t seem to affect her. Peridot didn’t move though, she simply stood there with an anger plastered on her face. She needs to move. I can’t have her hurt. It would break me.

Suddenly, police came barging in. One held up their gun and shouted at Jasper to put me down. She ignored them, instead focusing on Peridot. Tears streamed down my face. Please move Peridot.

Slowly, Jasper threw me to the ground and walked over to the Peridot. She slapped Peridot across the face, knocking her to the ground. I screamed as it happened, and the police tackled the huge woman. 

The rest was a blur. Jasper was arrested, and Peridot asked to press charges against her. I desperately hugged Peridot as Jasper was put in the police car, which she was oddly calm about. Peridot had a visible red mark on her cheek, which was now swollen. The police left after a while of questioning us about the attack.

The house was quiet. Pumpkin came out from Peridot’s room and hopped into Peridot’s lap, probably sensing the tension. Peridot suddenly pulled away from the hug. I looked at her, expecting her yell at me to get out. But Peridot did nothing like that. Instead, she gave me a long kiss. I felt myself relax a little bit. 

“I’m so sorry Lapis…” was all Peridot said.

“It’s not your fault. Don’t you dare do something stupid again,” I practically whispered.

Peridot simply nodded, but didn’t say anything.

After a little while of sitting on our couch and just staring at each other, Peridot held my hand and led me to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, and she motioned for me to sit there too. Peridot’s bed covers would be funny if I wasn’t so upset. They were of the stereotypical green alien with big, black eyes.

As I sat down, Peridot wrapped her arms around me and dragged me to lay down with her on the pillows. We stared at each other for a long time, just holding hands. At one point, Peridot got up and grabbed her phone, and made a call to ask for a day off work the next day due to the home invasion. When she hung up, she said she got the go ahead and then she laid back down with me. We soon fell asleep.

I dreamed that I was falling into the ocean. As I fell, I noticed I wasn’t going very fast. It was in slow motion instead. As the ocean got closer, I started to panic. For some reason, I didn’t want to touch it. But I was still falling, falling, falling. As I felt it’s touch, I woke up.

I blinked my eyes open. I was still in the same position. Peridot was still sleeping beside me. I sat up quietly, and I got off the bed. I walked as quietly as I could to my own room, and grabbed my journal. I decided that I needed to right down what happened, and process everything that happened just a couple hours ago. I had a feeling it would be a long entry. Here I go, writing away.

_ Journal Entry 159, 08/01 (or 02)/20 _

_ Jasper has made her advance. She invaded my home today. Or yesterday, whatever time it is. It’s probably the next day. Anyways, she tried to drag to who knows where. Probably back to beach city, where she could make me live the way I had before. But Peridot called the police and stopped her. We’ll probably have to stand trial for what she had done. I know it’ll be an easy win for us, since it is pretty clear she came in and attacked me and Peridot. Peridot is either the dumbest or bravest person I’ve met, trying to stand up to Jasper of all people. But now, I think I’m in love with her. I haven’t said anything though, about that. All I know right now is I have a burning desire for her in my heart. And my pants. But whatever. I don’t know if Peridot feels the same way, but she was the one who kissed me, and then I kissed her back. I have to know what it means, but I’m afraid of the answer. What if she doesn’t want me like I want her? I know it sounds a bit silly, she kissed me for christ’s sake, but I have no idea. _

I thought for a bit, thinking of what to write next. I tapped my chin with the pen as the sun was rising over the buildings around us. Have I mentioned this is a suburban area? I probably haven’t. There are houses around ours, though there is about a yard or so of space between houses. Enough for two people side-by-side and a fence between those people between houses.

_ Maybe I should get her something, or go out with her later today/tomorrow (depending on what time it is). At the same time, I don’t know what’s happened yet to Jasper. Will they hold her in jail, or let her stay out in the streets? I don’t know too much about the laws of France/Paris. I know enough not to get into trouble, but not when someone does get in trouble. Probably should have looked that one up. Peridot would know though. I wonder how long Peridot has lived here? Long enough to have a stable job, which can be anywhere from years to maybe two months ago. I should go back to bed. I’m finally feeling tired again. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lapis Lazuli. _

I closed the little book that I called my journal, and slipped into my bed. I didn’t want to disturb Peridot by going into her room again. Or it’s that I’m embarrassed to go back to sleeping beside her. I don’t know which. Probably the latter. 

I fell asleep almost instantly, and woke up with Peridot staring at me. I wasn’t frightened this time, having gotten used to being woken up with something close to me or on me. I stared back at her, then blinked and sat up in bed.

“Why did you go to your bed, and not stay with me?” Peridot asked, sounding slightly hurt.

“I woke up in the night, and wasn’t sure if you wanted me there when you woke up,” I said truthfully.

“I would have liked to wake up with you near,” Peridot commented quietly, blushing.

“I… will keep that in mind,” I said, having to pause to think about what to say in the middle of my sentence.

“Okay. What do you want to do today? We have the day to ourselves. Don’t worry about Jasper for now. She’ll most definitely be detained and then tried for breaking and entering, along with breaking privacy laws which are really strict here. We just have to await the court date,” Peridot explained.

“We could watch CPH or something I guess…” I told her quietly, not wanting to say what I really wanted.

“Sure, we could watch the final season,” Peridot said.

“There’s only three seasons?” I asked her, surprised. I figure the show would have more.

“Yeah, lack of funding. But they went out with style,” Peridot told me cheerfully.

“Alright. Let’s go then,” I said, walking out of the room and to the couch. Peridot followed me.

I put in the tape myself and sat on the couch, where Peridot was already sitting. I sat down with her and began to watch. We started watching the finale of season two, so we could move on to season three. I found it incredible, but Peridot said it was only okay. I put in the next tape, and sat back down to watch the third and last season.

  
  



	8. Taste Of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot have some fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANOTHER LEMON! Skip to the last page if you don't want to read it! Thanks for the support everyone!

The last season played, and my god was it beautiful. Perfect emotional beats, an amazing balance between comedy and story, great laughs at that, and a good sense of what it is. Whatever the term is for that. I mainly focused on the show at hand, but in the back of my head I had a whole range of emotions flowing through my head. Fear of Jasper, love for Peridot, curiosity at what Peridot was thinking right now, fear and apprehension of what to do now, and more. I know that later on we have to fight Jasper in court for what she has done, and I know that we have plenty of evidence against her, but at the same time I can’t shake the feeling that justice will be served against me too. I wasn’t the only one that was bad. What about Peridot? She had a knife, and she threatened Jasper with it. Will that count as self-defense? I have no idea.

We watched the season all the way to the final finale. It was glorious to say the least. A quick rush of excitement rushed through me at the end of it, the ending was so terrific. Without thinking, I practically jumped on the shorter girl in the room and kissed her passionately. I was on top of her, straddling her lap. I realized what I was doing and backed off, but then I felt one hand at the left side of my hips and the other in my hair, pushing me back down to Peridot. I felt ice cold water hit my back as I felt the hands on me and straightened like a bolt of lightning went through me, but Peridot acted fast and kissed me deeply. I felt warmth in my chest, melting away my fear, and I let myself be pulled in. I felt a tongue asking for permission to my mouth, and I obliged. I felt so warm inside, I could burn up in flames. I was starting to pant a little as Peridot finally pulled away, still under me. A little trail of saliva fell between us, and I snickered a bit at it. That’s rather cheesy, but okay. 

No words were spoken as Peridot pushed me off her and took my hand, leading me to her room. I wondered what she was planning. I had a sneaky suspicion what, and maybe I was ready for  _ that _ . I guess I have to wait and see if that’s what she wants from me. As we got inside, Peridot shut the door (I’m guessing so Pumpkin wouldn’t interrupt us) and then turned to me. She chuckled a bit for some reason, and pulled me to her so that we were face to face. She twirled me so my back was to the bed, and then she gave me a push so I fell backwards onto it. I went down with a bit of a surprised yelp, but that yelp turned into a silenced moan as Peridot came down quickly to kiss me. Now she was the one on top. She was standing at the side of the bed, I was laying down with my legs on either side of her.nI couldn’t help but see flashes from my dream that one night. I shook a bit thinking about it, pushing those thoughts from my head. I don’t want those crude images in my head. She probably just wants to make out and that’s all. Yeah, that’s it.

Peridot must have noticed my shaking a bit. She stopped and looked at my eyes, silently asking if I was okay. I nodded curtly, trying not to convey how scared and nervous I was that I think of her in such a sexual way. I don’t want her to know that as of now, she’d probably be disgusted.

“Lapis, are you sure about this?” Peridot whispered to me.

“What is this? Do you want to…” I asked as silently as I could, not wanting to break the tension in the air.

“Only if that’s what you want,” Peridot confirmed to me.

Oh god. She’s willing to go all the way. What do I do? I want to, but at the same time I have no idea what her preferences are. What are  _ my  _ preferences even? Ugh, just go with your gut Lapis. You can do this. I want to please her. I can do that, right?

“I… guess that’s okay…” I whispered in her ear.

“Alright. Just tell me if you need me to stop,” She told me, giving me a quick kiss on my cheek before going into action. She wants to do me first? Oh my god, I might implode.

She starts by kissing me and letting her hands roam my body. I can handle this. Yeah, this is okay. Her hands begin at my shoulders, and they trail down my sides, groping at my hips gently. I feel them at my stomach, and then one takes a dare and palms my chest. I suck in a deep breath rather quickly at that action, baring my teeth to not let out my voice. I felt a heat building in my lower abdomen, right where my crotch is. That could only mean one thing.

Peridot squeezes my breasts with both of her hands, absorbing my moan with a kiss. Reflexively, I raise my legs and wrap them around her waist, unintentionally almost grinding against her. I felt my cheeks light up with that one. Peridot raises an eyebrow at me as she pulls back from kissing, chuckling as I look away. How can she be so calm?

She takes the opportunity of my head being to the side to kiss my and suck on my neck. This time I can’t hold back my quiet mewls in any way. Peridot seemed to enjoy the sound of my voice, judging by how she tightened her grip on my chest. Goddamnit this feels good. I jumped as I felt cold hands under my shirt on my stomach. This time I did accidentally grind against her. Both of us moaned quietly in unison. Her moan was so adorable. I could see Peridot blushing despite the room being kinda dark. She should really allow more light in this room. It wasn’t exactly broad daylight though, it was probably around 5pm.

I felt one hand, now much warmer after keeping in contact with my heated skin, slid upwards under my bra. Now she was in direct contact with my breast. I marveled at the fact that I was still calm. Well, as calm as I can be with this going on. Peridot rubbed her hand against my boob, playing with my nipple. I let out short, breathy moans as a result. I was getting more comfortable hearing my own voice being let out into the open air.

“Oh, Peridot, please, more ~” I pleaded between breaths. 

“Alright, if you say so,” Peridot whispered, and she pulled my shirt up and over altogether.

Now my breasts were exposed to her. I felt like covering myself, but I reminded myself I asked for this. Peridot leaned down and started to kiss my swollen nipples, which felt so soft and good. Her lips were incredibly soft against me. I wanted her to be more rough, but I guess being pampered wasn’t so bad. Maybe I was used to being handled carelessly.

Then she introduced her tongue. Thank god we don’t have connected walls to the neighbors, otherwise they would have heard our fun. I was in heaven. I’ve never had this kind of treatment before. I would be damned if I wasn’t making a racket. I was praising Peridot for her work with every third moan as well. She seemed to like that too, as she was pushing her body against me ruggedly. Her movements were pushing me towards the edge of sanity. I didn’t think I could ascend further, but Peridot had another trick up her sleeve. She suddenly pulled herself away. I looked at her sluggishly, confused, and then I felt my pants and underwear pull free of my waist. Oh. Wow. She really intends to do this to me.

“Impressed, Lapis?” She asked me smuggly, probably in response to my face. 

“Um, not reALLY AHHH!” I tried to talk, but Peridot was too fast, and she quickly pressed her thumb against my clitoris.

“Saying something, Lapis?” Peridot smirked.

“Shut up!” I managed between loud moans. She had me under her finger, quite literally.

I couldn’t keep myself contained. I wanted to finish already. Peridot wasn’t done yet though. She inserted two fingers inside, and began to finger me deeply despite her short fingers. Now I was really moaning. I threw my head upwards, just letting it out. It seemed to be happening so quickly. She continued to finger me for a little bit, just going to town on me. I felt her remove her fingers just as I approached my end. I felt something warm and wet on my clit. Her tongue. I grabbed her head by the hair as I felt the contact. I got an appreciative groan for it. I didn’t know how much I needed this until now. It felt so good. Peridot moved from licking my clit to inserting her tongue inside me. She thrusted it inside and then out. I couldn’t hold back my moans at all now. No hope of it. My legs shook as I hit the beginning of the end once more. She then introduced her fingers again, using her wet tongue on my clit.

“Yes, mmmmm, keep going!” I begged.

“Say my name,” I heard Peridot quietly growl between licks.

“Oh, Peridot, Peridot!” I said, accepting what she wanted from me.

She was going harder now, and going pretty fast. I thrusted a little bit myself, not being able to help it. She carried on for what felt like only seconds. I felt the little coil inside me finally snap from pressure. I let out one last cry of her name, and then I felt my body relax deeply. My legs quacked. Peridot came up and let out a sigh, panting. No time to bask in my feelings now. Peridot needs me.

I grabbed her as she laid down beside me, forcing myself on top of her. She seemed surprised I was so quick to recover. I tore off her shirt and pants, more than ready to please her the way she pleased me. She was close just from getting me off, I could tell. I pulled off her last garments of clothing on her and separated her legs, pushing them on either side of me. She was dripping. I licked my lips in anticipation, and went to work. I kissed her lips and then trailed myself down, dragging my tongue along. She moaned herself just from knowing what her future beheld. I quickly pressed two fingers inside her tight hole, swishing them around to make sure they were good and wet with her juices so I wouldn't hurt her. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Lapis! Please Lapis!” Peridot beseeched me.

“Shhh, just wait a sec,” I told her, then lowering my head between her legs and taking out my fingers.

I gave a tentative lick. She gave me a good moan for that. So she liked that. I licked her much more deeply, sweeping my tongue over her entrance. Peridot moaned long and loud to that. I inserted my fingers again, and did the same she did to me. She came within minutes, letting out an especially loud moan and then collapsing. I felt tired now. I quietly got up to lay next to Peridot and pant with her. She turned over and hugged me tightly. I didn’t expect that.

“I love you…” She whispered to me.

“Ha, I love you too,” I chuckled in nervousness.

“Cuddle with me…” Peridot whispered, then drifted off to sleep.

“Okay…” I whispered back, and then I wrapped my arms around her.

I couldn’t sleep even after expelling so much energy. I felt myself almost drift away a couple times, but something always held me awake. The nagging thoughts of if I did the right thing just now. If this was all okay. I felt a fear in my chest that it wasn’t what I wanted, that maybe I did this too early in the relationship between me and Peridot. Can I confidently call her, dare I say it, my girlfriend? Would she appreciate that? Would I? I couldn’t decide. I ended up giving her pet names in my head as well. Everytime I thought of her name, little labels like “dove” and “cutie” and “love” kept appearing in my brain. I wanted to scream out from frustration at that, but I held it in for Peridot’s sake. Most of all, I wanted to go again. I wanted more from her. I knew that was selfish though. I’ve been starved for this kind of attention for so long, yes, but that’s no excuse for being a slut.

It must have been like, two in the morning when I felt Peridot stir. All she did was turn over. I heard mumbling something though. I shifted as smoothly as possible so I could lean in and hear what she is saying.

“La… pis,” I heard her mumble, “don’t… hurt… her…”

What? Was she having a nightmare? About me? I mean, I know I’m scary, but is she saying that she doesn’t want something to hurt me? I’m so confused. Maybe I'm trying to hurt something myself? That would be more understandable, so that’s probably it. Peridot suddenly opened her eyes. I looked down at her with my worried expression.

“You okay? You were mumbling something…” I whispered to her. Don’t want to startle her with a loud voice.

“Yeah, just a bad dream,” She whispered back. I noticed she started holding onto me tighter.

“What was it about, if you don’t mind?” I asked her.

“Well, uh, I just don’t really want you getting hurt. So there you go. You wouldn’t leave me either, right?” She looked up at me. I could see a tear forming in her eye.

“Nah. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me so far,” I said, surprising myself.

“Really? I guess you can never go wrong with the great and lovable Peridot,” Peridot laughed away her tears.

“Of course love,” I said. I didn’t even notice my last word until I had already said it. Shit.

“Oh, so you really love me then?” Peridot asked. I guess she noticed what I said.

“Yes…” I admitted.

“I do too,” Peridot quietly told her.

I sat up and looked down at my feet hanging off the bed. I was probably blushing rather furiously. Peridot sat up with me and gave me a tight hug. She put her head against my shoulder, she was too short to put her head on my shoulder, and we sat in silence. We heard a scratching at the door. Peridot got up reluctantly and opened the door for us to see a chubby, happy bunny bounding inside the room. She jumped up into my lap and promptly decided to sleep there.

“Of course. How could I forget Pumpkin?! She must have been sitting out there all night!” Peridot laughed.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her little head and gave her ear scratches. Such a cute baby. I looked back up at Peridot and gave her a small smile. I could get used to this. Just maybe I could.


	9. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading thus far! :)

We didn’t sleep a wink more, despite it being so early. We ate an early breakfast and then sat around together waiting for something to happen. Around 9:00am, Peridot got a call. She was listening for a while, only saying “mmhmm,” and “yes” a couple times. She got off the phone after saying “we’ll be there” into the phone.

“What was that?” I asked her. I regretted that after I said it, since that was kinda nosy. She did say we though. But that doesn’t necessarily mean Peridot and I-

“Police. We’ve been asked to testify tomorrow,” Peridot told me. So we did mean me and her. That’s a relief.

“Where, and when?” I questioned, looking for details and pulling out my phone to put those details into it.

“The courthouse near that pizza place, at 2:00pm,” Peridot provided me with details.

“Thanks. I now have a reminder on my phone for us,” I said proudly, holding up my phone for her to see.

“Of course. Are you the forgetful sort then?” Peridot slyly asked me.

“No, I just like having a set schedule,” I told her, fake-huffing a bit.

“You know what shouldn’t have a set schedule?” She asked quietly.

“What?” I asked curiously, waiting for the punchline.

“My love for you,” Peridot exclaimed, jumping me and kissing me on my cheek.

“Haha, didn’t realize you were such a sap,” I teased, pushing her off me.

“What? I get nothing back?” Peridot pouted.

“I don’t like being jumped, thank you very much,” I further teased her.

“You loved it, don’t pretend you didn’t!” Peridot said to me.

“I will admit no such thing,” I continued to tease her, turning my head away from her.

“I must say, thank goodness the court date happened to be on a day I already have off. It’s awfully convenient,” Peridot told me, sitting back in her place on the couch.

“Lucky you. I start work Monday by the way. I never told you that,” I told her.

“Oh, you got the job? Great! All thanks to my hard work of course!” Peridot confidently said, standing up.

“I’m sure you helped, dear, but I don’t think it was all you,” I said to her, laughing. I didn’t even notice saying ‘dear’ until after I had finished my sentence.

“Sure, sure, ‘dear,’” Peridot said, letting me know she heard what I had said.

I went silent, slightly embarrassed. Pumpkin was sleeping on a little bed in the corner, a bed meant for a cat but was also a good size for a bunny like her. I decided to play with her a bit to hide my embarrassment.

“Come here, Pumpkin! Where’s my good girl?!” I called her, hoping she’d answer me.

The little orange and white darling came hopping as fast as she could, and despite being a little fat, she was fast. She jumped up onto the couch with surprising agility and accuracy, and settled down next to my resting thigh. Her little nose was going up and down as she breathed, and I had the urge to boop her. But that would be rude, so I held back.

“Are you seriously taking away my bunny? You don’t even pay for her living!” Peridot laughed.

“Shhhh, she’s sleeping,” I whispered, then snorted.

“Oh my god. Did you just snort?” Peridot laughed harder.

“Shut up!” I cried in embarrassment. So much for hiding it.

“Awww, is Lappy blushing?” Peridot cooed.

“It’s Lapis,” I huffed.

“Yep. I’ll keep that in mind, Lappy,” She winked at me.

I huffed and turned my head away again. This was a mistake, because I didn’t see her get closer. She eventually grabbed my face and gently turned me towards her so she could kiss me. I melted into a pool of lava as she kissed me, instantly relaxing. But I didn’t feel like sex right now. I just wanted to feel loved, which is what I was getting. So when Peridot decided to trail her hand to my breast, I stopped her.

“Not right now. I’m not feeling it at the moment,” I whispered to her.

“Okay. Well, if you ever want to, just ask…” Peridot whispered back, blushing.

“What about when you don’t want to?” I asked her, speaking at a normal level. I was genuinely curious now.

“Trust me, I will not feel that way. I doubt you’d ask me to when I’m in the middle of something important. You’re too smart for that shit. Besides, I’m trying to help you, not the other way around,” Peridot said, matching my noise level.

I laughed, and then told her “we help each other. This is not one-sided.”

“Right. I’m not the one dealing with an abusive ex though,” Peridot protested.

“You kinda are. You got roped into my mess,” I whispered again. I feel so horrible that she’s a part of my problem now.

“I’m glad I did. You needed someone there to tell you that you needed to get out. I will whole-heatedly be that person,” Peridot whispered back to me, and kissed me again.

I didn’t get to complain about that point, though I guess there was nothing to protest. It was too kind and real to object. Thoughts still decided to run through my mind though. What would happen if everything decided to go to shit right now?

We sat back and watched a compilation of the best moments from CPH. It was nice. I started to feel sleepy though. Probably because we woke up and stayed up wicked early in the morning. I fell asleep sitting up.

I didn’t dream anything, and if I did I don’t remember. I saw that Peridot wasn’t beside me when I woke up. The TV was off, and so were the lights. It must be evening, as it was fairly dark outside. I decided to go to my room to finish sleeping or something like that. I get to my room, and Peridot is sitting on my bed with her back turned towards me. She seems to be holding something. I decide to attempt to scare her.

I sneak up as quietly as I can, and then I jumped down next to her and grabbed her shoulders, shoving my head over one of them to see what she was doing. She jumped and threw whatever she was holding against the wall in front of her. It looked like a book. I laughed as she calmed down, though she was still not relaxed. I looked over to see what she was holding, and my heart stopped.

It was my journal. She was reading it. She looked like she was in the middle of the little blue booklet. I looked at her, and saw she had tears in her eyes. I just stared at her, unsure of what to say and do.

“I’m sorry! I saw you writing in it and I was curious! Please don’t hate me!” Peridot said, turning away in shame.

“Peridot… that was private…” I whispered. I was sort of angry. But also sad. And curious as to how much she read. SO many emotions were going through me, and I couldn’t pick any one to focus on. 

“I know! I’m sorry! I’ll just leave, I’m sorry…” Peridot said, getting up and avoiding looking me in the eye.

“Wait, please don’t go…” I said. I know she betrayed my trust, but she’s the closest thing I have to a friend right now. I don’t want to be alone with my thoughts.

“Why?” Peridot said, standing in the doorway.

“I just… I forgive you. Just ask next time. I don’t want to be alone anymore,” I desperately choked the words out. I couldn’t look at her, but I still wanted her presence.

“Okay,” was all she said, as she walked over and sat back down. 

We just sat together for what felt like forever. I couldn’t bring myself to touch her, or look at Peridot. But in some way, I still needed her. After sitting together for so long, Peridot finally spoke up.

“So, about tomorrow, do you have evidence of her abuse? Like pictures or videos?” She asked me quietly.

“I have one thing, and that is that she’s been arrested before for domestic abuse. She was convicted, but I was stupid and didn’t leave after that,” I admitted.

“Alright. We’ll need to report from that. That’s maybe eight to ten years. She broke in, so that’s a good year. Another two years for assault. We’re looking at like, more than ten years of jail time for Jasper and a restraining order. Since there are no children involved, that makes things more simple. Unless there’s some children I don’t know about?” Peridot said, slightly too seriously.

“No, Peridot. I wouldn’t dream of having a kid. Like ever,” I said, chuckling a bit.

“Alright. Well, the police should already have the previous conviction on record. Not to mention that I am a witness as well as a victim. This may take a while too, since there’s more than one thing happening in this case. We don’t really need a lawyer, because I got that covered. You know Garnet, right? Well, she is a lawyer as well as a therapist. So we can ask her. Everything should turn out just fine,” Peridot assured me.

“Wait, what? Garnet is a lawyer as well? How the fuck-” I asked in disbelief.

“Don’t ask. She hates talking about her time in law school as well as medical school. She may look young, but she’s gotta be at least forty,” Peridot told me. She must know Garnet pretty well.

“You know, I have some friends who might be able to vouch for me too. You’ve never met them, but I am basically someone’s gay aunt. I’ll take you to meet them sometime. For now, I can just give them a call,” I told her, thinking with my small brain.

“That’s great! We should have this in the bag!” Peridot whooped.

“You know, you’re sexy when you get your game face,” I noticed. While she was talking about the logistics of our case, she certainly was sexy.

“Oh, am I now?” Peridot laughed, brushing it off.

“I’m serious Peridot,” I told her, grabbing her arm. I pulled her to me and kissed her for the first time.

She didn’t pull away, instead she pulled me closer. She gently put her hands on my shoulders, and pushed me back until I was laying back into my pillows and she was on top of me. I felt a little nervous, but that’s okay. I want it now. I could feel a spark in my loins already.

“Peridot, can we…” I asked her quietly.

“Hell yes,” she answered.

She flipped us over so now I was on top, straddling her hips. She sat up and started kissing my neck. She was too short to reach my lips, so she compromised to suck and kiss my neck. I was loving every second of it. She lifted my shirt to kiss my chest, and I took it off altogether. She pushed her head into my boobs, kissing right in between them. She then lifted my bra, and gently bit down on my nipple. I let out a shy moan, unable to really control myself. It was happening so fast, yet so slowly at the same time.

Eventually, she got me down to nothing except my bare skin. She was still fully clothed for some reason. I didn’t have time to complain though, because she laid back down and grabbed my hips. She pulled on me to move up, which I obliged. I didn’t know what she was planning until she had me go up to her head. Now I was hovering above her face. She gave me a wink before she pulled me to lower down. I felt tongue on my clit, and that certainly caused me to shudder and moan. She began playing with my clit, testing with her fingers how wet I was every so often. I was a sobbing mess by the time she was satisfied with that. She then dove her tongue into my warm depths, causing me to shudder once more. 

Noise after noise was forced out of me, as Peridot tore up my insides with her tongue. My legs were shaking badly, but I didn’t mind. Peridot was practically the only thing holding me upwards. I gasped and moaned one last time as a warm fire coursed through me. My thighs quaked really hard. I used the last of my strength to get off Peridot and sit down beside her. I needed a minute before I pleased her. But that was okay apparently. As I got off, Peridot sat up and licked her lips, using her hand to wipe off any fluids her tongue couldn’t get.

I was breathing hard, but Peridot clearly needed release. Maybe I could have some fun with her before I did that. I took off her clothes, practically ripping them off, and then got in between her beautiful legs. I teased her a bit, and continued to because I wanted to hear her beg. Some primal urge wanted to feel needed.

“Goddamn it Lazuli, just fuck me!” Peridot yelled at me after she noticed I was still only teasing her.

“So inpatient,” I laughed.

“Please Lapis,” Peridot moaned. She seemed to understand what I wanted.

“Please what?” I said innocently.

“Please fuck me…” She mewed.

“How hard?”

“Hard. Really fucking hard,”

I did as she wished. I stuck not one, not two, but three fingers inside her. I almost couldn’t get them in, she was so tight, but I managed. She gasped pretty loudly when I did. I then set a hard, fast pace, leaving a boiling pool on my bed. She couldn’t hold back anything. I sucked on her tiny clit, and she put her hands in my hair and pulled a little bit. I didn’t mind how hard she pulled, I was too busy loving every sound she produced.

Finally, she arched her back off the bed and then collapsed. I drew out my soaking fingers and licked off the fluids. I laid beside her, and she fell asleep rather quickly. I did as well.


	10. Hunter-Gatherer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rounding up the gang, and spending some time planning and talking before leaving to the court house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this next chapter :)

We got up early and got ready quickly. We both knew what we had to do. It’s time to look convincing. I got on my most ‘I mean business’ outfit, which consisted of a white blouse and long black skirt, and put on a light bit of makeup around my eyes. Peridot wore similar clothes, though pants instead of a skirt. She did her messy hair as neat as it could be, despite our activities last night. We headed outside. Peridot was ready to drive over to Garnet’s home. Apparently Garnet doesn’t work her psychologist job on the weekends, and the office is closed. Also, somehow Peridot knew where she lived. Guess they were friends outside of the business of work? I got out my public transportation card and got ready to ride to the one and only Steven. And Greg too I guess. We waved goodbye to each other, for now, and I headed to the bus stop down the street as she pulled out of the driveway. I sat down on the bench by the stop as Peridot’s car drove by in the opposite direction. We were going to, hopefully, bring everyone together at our place. If everything works out.

I got Greg and Steven’s address earlier that morning. As I arrived and walked down their street, I saw a young child in his favorite red shirt with a yellow star in the middle. Greg was sitting on the porch of a house at the end of the street, overlooking a river. Nice. Must have been expensive, but I know that Greg was good at saving his money. Sometimes. Their neighborhood was filled with nice homes, many of them with second floors and porches, and even nice space between houses for full-on gardens and outdoor yards. Better than the one story, no porch, little yard having house we have.

“Lapis! You finally came to visit us! Can I give you a tour? We have a big house now!” Steven said excitedly. I laughed at his enthusiasm. 

“Sorry Steven, but I’m here because something serious happened. Why don’t you play in the nice grass while I talk to your dad?” I told him, not really wanting to break down in front of him, which will inevitably happen when I tell Greg what’s happened.

“Awwww, I wanna know! Can I listen too? Pweeeeaaaasssssseeee?” He asked with his adorable questioning face.

“Fine. But don’t be surprised when you get scared,” I relented. I can never say no to him, no matter how hard I try. I didn’t try too hard now, but that’s from experience.

“Okay!” He said, taking my hand and leading me to Greg, as if I didn’t already see him on the porch. 

We went inside, and I explained what happened. I choked on my words often, but I managed to hold back my tears. Steven and Greg were both wide-eyed at the knowledge that Jasper was back, and she’s fighting to stay. As I finished, they were on the edge of their seats.

“Oh my god, Lapis. Why didn’t you call me? I would have taken the brute easy” Steven said, angry like a mean chihuahua.

“Steven! This is serious. Of course I’ll be a character reference. Steven will unfortunately have to come, I can’t exactly leave him alone. We can take the van back to your place. Let’s go,” Greg said, grabbing his keys from a little ceramic dish by the doorway to the kitchen that had Steven’s name carved into the side. 

I remember when he showed me the little bowl he ‘made’ in kindergarten. Though he really only made it red and put his name on it, it was still cute. It was a small delight in dark times for me. I had just finished college and had moved in with Jasper, having nowhere else to go. The abuse hadn’t really started yet, but the relationship had already gone sour. I was drinking until I was drunk every other night, and on nights I didn’t drink I was crying myself to sleep. Greg had been begging me to get out, but he couldn’t offer me a place to stay. He had no job then, no way to help me out financially. And I was too short-sighted to see all the red flags.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Steven touched my arm and looked me in the eye. He looked worried. I must have spaced out again. He’s seen me space out into depression too many times to count. I regret doing that to him.

“It’s time to go Lapis,” Steven said quietly, trying not to startle me. Such a good kid.

“I’m coming,” I squeezed his hand and got up from the dining chair I was sitting in.

Their house was indeed big, painted a light purple color on the inside. Not exactly pink like Steven likes, but I guess he was okay with it. He’s probably old enough to get that you can’t get everything in life. He learned that too young anyway, with the loss of his mom. He likes pink because it reminds him of his mom, who loved her hair to be dyed bright pink all the time, according to Greg. Poor boy. As you walk inside, the kitchen in front. The living room is to the left, top left is stairs leading to what I guess would be a basement and the second floor, directly forward from the kitchen in the dining area, where we had sat, top right is a little office, and directly right is a bathroom. I didn’t see the layout of the second floor, but I’m guessing there’s a couple more bathrooms and some bedrooms.

We walked outside and got into Greg’s van. It was a rather short ride back to mine and Peridot’s, though it takes a long time by public transportation, due to it being a ridiculously complicated route. There was no direct line that passes by both our places. As we got there, I could see that Peridot was already back. She and Garnet must be inside. Greg parked beside Peridot’s car, and we got out. I led them inside, as Steven was ooing and awwing at how small it was compared to their’s.

I opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of the two people, not three people, but four people sitting around in our living room/kitchen area. Steven rushed inside to see all the new people, and he started introductions of me, Greg, and himself. I laughed a little, he didn’t realize I knew all these people except for one, a short girl with dark skin and light purple hair. Pearl, Garnet, and Peridot were all present. Why Pearl and this other girl were there, I had no idea. 

“Hi, I’m Steven, and this is Greg and-” Steven started excitedly when he got to Peridot.

“I know Lapis already, Steven. I’m Peridot,” Peridot said, smiling widely. I’m glad she likes Steven.

“Oooooh, so you’re Peridot. Are you and Lapis in love?” Steven said, thinking he’s sly.

“Um, we’re roommates,” Peridot said uncomfortably, scratching the back of her head. 

I realized that neither of us have confirmed to each other that we were together now. Why hadn’t that occurred to me before now? I would have to talk to her about that after this mess is over.

“Well, let’s get to business, please! Me and Amethyst can be character references for Peridot, though I think only one of us is necessary, and Greg can act as Lapis’s character reference. Garnet can act as our lawyer, which she has already agreed to be. If I may, I think Amethyst should be Peridot’s reference while I take care of Steven! It’s 11:02am now, so we have about 3 hours to prepare!” Pearl chirped, chipper as usual. Why does she remind me so much of a little bird, like a canary or something?

“Yeah, more like time to party or something, since we have this in the bag!” The unknown woman said, who I guess is Amethyst.

“As much as we liked to, Amethyst, we have responsibilities,” Garnet said, ominous as ever.

“So what do we have then?” I asked, concerned.

“Well, we have the character references. Garnet can you dig up information on Jasper on your computer or something?” Peridot asked.

“I’m already prepared,” Garnet simply stated, pulling a manila folder and handing it to Peridot. 

“Uh, you knew about this?” I asked, as I sat down beside Peridot and looked inside the folder with it. It had all of Jasper’s criminal history, some crimes I didn’t even know about. How the fuck…?

“I started digging as soon as you mentioned Jasper. I figured I’d need to know something. Guess the occasion came up,” Garnet said.

“Wow. Okay then,” I said. I would not want to cross her.

“So, this is going to be in the Magistrate’s courts first, like all offences. It will most likely be passed to Crown Court for sentencing. Which means we will have more than one hearing. Let’s hope for that, because that means she’ll have a larger sentence. I’ll start preparing what I will say now. Peridot, may I borrow your room for privacy? It’s easier for me to think in private,” Garnet explained.

“Sure,” Peridot said. Garnet went and closed the door, disappearing from sight. Guess she’s been in this house before.

“Yo, Steven, want to play a game?” Amethyst said, and she gathered everyone but me and Peridot to play hide and seek.

Me and Peridot went off to my room, and closed the door behind us. Don’t know why. Probably to prepare? I have no idea. I have better plans though. We obviously need to talk. About what is the question though.

“So, Peridot, what do you want to talk about for like, almost three hours?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” She said.

“Well, I don’t know either,” I told her.

“Okay, fuck it. I’ll bite. I… would like to read more of your journal,” Peridot indeed did take a bite.

“Um, I guess you could. But I will laser-eye watch you. I don’t think you should read certain parts,” I told her, the last part a bit quietly.

“Okay,” She said.

I got it out from under my mattress and she sat on the bed after I got it. I handed it to her, and she flipped to the middle of it. I presume to where she had left off from… last time. I couldn’t watch her as she read, despite what I had said. It’s hard for me to do this, but I’m not uncomfortable with it. Around Peridot, I can be more vulnerable. This just feels okay.

As she read, her eyes turned watery. I couldn’t tell what part she was at. She suddenly put down the book and hugged me, as best she could with the space between us. She looked at me with an expression I could not read, only that she was upset. She kissed me deeply, and I could feel tears on my cheeks where Peridot’s had been. It was a chaste kiss, meant only to tell me that I am loved. She finally pulled away. She took my arms in her hands and inspected them. Oh.

“I’m sorry for everything that’s happened… You really carved ‘alone’ into your arm?” She asked me, feeling the scars on my forearm.

“I did… I don’t know why I did, I was just in pain…” I said, holding back tears. Liar.

“You only said something horrible happened… Please tell me…” Peridot said.

“I… would like to keep that memory buried,” I told her, trying to keep the images from exploding into my head.

“Please Lapis… It’s okay to tell me…” Peridot said, desperately holding my face in her hands so I couldn’t turn away. Her eyes were almost a pastel green, but slightly darker. The eyes that bore into my soul.

“I… can’t. I haven’t been able to process it myself… Like I could begin to…” I said, tears tracks on my cheeks as they streamed down.

“You need to. It’s the best you can do to recover,” Peridot tried more.

“…She tried to tie me up… I don’t know why… I just knew in my gut it wouldn’t end well…” I sobbed out.

“Oh my god…” Peridot whispered in disbelief.

I didn’t say anything to that. Peridot had let go of my face now, allowing me to turn my face away. I tried to stop my tears. I don’t want to be weak. I can’t be weak. I’ve gone through too much. But that’s precisely why I should be weak, right? Going through it all, just barely surviving it… I’m not really surviving for that matter. I haven’t physically attempted suicide, but I have formed plans in my head and almost gone through with them. My thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. I quickly used the collar of my blouse to wipe away my tears, and I answered the door.

“It’s about time to go, guys. At least according to Garnet. Said we should probably be there early, just in case,” Greg said when I opened the door.

“Okay,” I said, nodding my head. I turned to tell Peridot but she was already beside me, nodding to Greg.

We all headed out to the cars. It was quickly decided by Garnet that I ride with Peridot and Amethyst and Garnet, while Pearl, Greg, and Steven ride in the van. The ride was a blur itself. France was more vibrant with color than London was, but that didn’t make the ride any less boring. Finally, we arrived. Peridot parallel parked along the side of the street behind the van. I got out and looked around. There were a police cruiser a few cars back. Jasper must already be here. I gulped as I waited for everyone else to get out and get situated, and then we all headed inside.


	11. To Court We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court time! I had to research so much for this chapter. Hopefully I got the court stuff correct. Let me know if your from the UK if I did this correctly! I am just a dummy american, haha. :)

There was a little board behind glass as we walked in on the opposite wall to the door. There were two doors, one on the right and one on the left. I suppose those are the courtrooms. Garnet didn’t even wait for everyone to get inside before she walked on and read the board, then waited for everyone by the left door. I guess that one is for our case then. I glanced at the board, saw one that said “Home invasion in room 1.” I studied it further, finding Peridot, Jasper, and my name underneath. Along with a second case that took place this morning for homicide. Great.

“It's ten minutes to 2pm, so we’ll have to wait outside for a bit. They should let us inside soon, I suspect they already have Jasper there and are just gathering the evidence,” Garnet explained to everyone in her ever-so calm demeanor.

“Will they have a copy of everything we have?” I asked Garnet. I have zero clue how France works.

“Yes. I know you moved here from England, and I will tell you that France has a similar court system, if not the same. I’m sure you are somewhat familiar with English law, having lived there,” Garnet told me.

“Alright. I’m actually not really familiar, I never really had any run-ins in England,” I said, chuckling nervously.

“I understand. It’s alright to be nervous, though I’m sure you’ll get a result you’ll like, Lapis,” Garnet said to me, a little glint in her eyes.

“Thank you for the reassurance,” I thanked her.

The door to the courtroom opened, and we went inside. Everyone except Steven and Pearl, who waved everyone goodbye as Pearl took Steven’s hand and walked outside the building. As we got inside, an officer that was behind the door showed us to where we would sit. The courtroom itself wasn’t very big, or not as big as I thought it would be. I don’t know why I would think it’d be so big, I just did.

We sat down, though Garnet told us not to get settled yet. Soon, someone came in through a door near the judge’s box, who I assume is the judge. Garnet told everyone to stand quietly, and so we did. As the judge sat down, a tall, regal woman with dark hair that surrounded her head and neck like a scarf, we followed Garnet’s lead and sat back down. 

“Good afternoon everyone, and thank you for appearing today. I am Bleue Diamond. Let’s get this started please. Lawyer of the defendant, please make your statement,” The judge asked everyone. 

I watched a tall blonde woman (though not as tall as the judge from what I could tell), with hair that stuck up kinda like Peridot’s, but not really, stood up. She was very skinny, though not as skinny as Pearl. She somehow looked like Pearl and Peridot were mixed together, minus Peridot’s short disease. 

“Thank you judge. My client is Jasper Rosado, and on the night she supposedly invaded the home of the victims, she in fact was simply visiting. Jasper and one victim, Lapis Lazuli, had a long-standing relationship, so it would not be inappropriate for Jasper to pay her a visit. Furthermore, Peridot Yellow, the other victim, was cited as holding a knife when the police walked in, possibly threatening Jasper. Jasper may have a record against her, but she was not an attacker, your honor,” The lawyer said.

“Thank you Ms…” The judge said, waiting for the lawyer to fill in her name.

“Zircon Blue, your honor,” Zircon filled in quickly.

“Thank you. Victim’s lawyer, what do you say to that?” The judge directed. She seemed experienced. 

“Your honor, my name is Garnet Conroy, and my clients are not the aggressors. Yes, Lapis Lazuli had a long romantic relationship with Ms. Rosado, but it was an abusive one. Ms. Rosado had stalked Ms. Lazuli, and invaded her privacy and home that she shared with Ms. Yellow. Ms. Yellow used the knife only to protect herself and Ms. Lazuli. If you would like your honor, I have Ms. Amethyst Rosado with me as a character reference to both Ms. Jasper Rosado and Ms. Yellow. Amethyst is a therapist and friend to Ms. Yellow, as well as Ms. Jasper Rosado’s sister,” Garnet said. She sounded so much more professional than the other lawyer.

I had no idea Jasper  _ had _ a sister. She never mentioned Amethyst. Ever. They look nothing alike for that matter. Well, that is not entirely true. They both have big frames on them, Amethyst simply being overweight while Jasper being a wall of muscle. But that’s where the similarities end, and the differences start. Still, I wouldn't have guessed they were sisters.

“Proceed, Ms. Conroy,” the judge ordered Garnet.

“Amethyst, would you say that your friend, Peridot, would ever harm someone?” Garnet asked Amethyst.

“Heck no, she owns a rabbit for Christ's sake!” Amethyst called out, chuckling a little as she said it. I guess Amethyst doesn’t know how to be professional.

“Thank you Amethyst. And, would you say that Jasper has the means necessary to be an abuser?” Garnet further questioned.

“Yes,” Amethyst said, quieter this time. Huh. Guess I was wrong. She can be professional. Though I get the sense that she cares about her sister, despite admitting she is abusive.

“If I may, Judge, I’d like to question both Ms. Lazuli and Ms. Amethyst Rosado,” Zircon interjected.

“Your request is denied. I’d like to have all the evidence laid out before we proceed with this case. Please continue Ms. Conroy” The judge said.

“If you would look at police report regarding a case of a noise complaint that lead into Ms. Jasper Rosado caught assaulting Ms. Lazuli, your honor, you will notice that in the report states that this is not Ms. Jasper Rosado’s first offence of domestic abuse. It was the second time she was caught defying the law in this way. Though I could not find records of Ms. Jasper Rosado’s first offence, this report stands that there was a first and then second offence. This would be a third offence of domestic abuse. 

“Next, your honor, I would like you to consider that Ms. Lazuli has been known to be a vulnerable person. She was diagnosed with clinical depression years ago, since 2011, and as her therapist I can say she has made little recovery since that time and likely has PTSD from the abuse she has suffered, though I have yet to diagnose it. Thank you, your honor, for your time and consideration,” Garnet finished her monologue.

“You are most welcome, Ms. Conroy. Now, Ms. Blue, you may do your cross-examination,” The judge granted.

“Thank you, your honor. I would like to interview Ms. Amethyst Rosado first. Ms. Rosado, how close are you to your sister?” Zircon asked Amethyst.

“She probably doesn’t mention me to anyone, though I would say I know her well,” Amethyst said, trying to sound professional.

“Why would she not mention you to others? Would you say you do not have a good relationship with her?” Zircon continued.

“We’ve had an ongoing spat between us, though it’s kinda not relevant. I would still say I know her well” Amethyst said.

“Alright. If you say so. I will now interview Ms. Lazuli. Ms. Lazuli, would you say what you suffered was truly abuse?” Zircon asked.

“Yes. Very much so,” I told her, trying to be stone-faced. I do not want to break down in court.

“Are you sure you did not ask for what she had done, and then changed your mind later on?” Zircon questioned more.

“I never asked to be punched in the face repeatedly,” I deadpanned. This lawyer is starting to annoy me.

“Okay, but what about other things? I understand you had a sexual relationship with Ms. Jasper Rosado,” Zircon pressed on.

“I’m very sure my sexual preferences have nothing to do with this case,” I practically growled.

“Ms. Lazuli, if you did ask for-” Zircon tried to continue pressing me before being interrupted.

“Ms. Blue, that is enough! We don’t have time to discuss Ms. Lazuli’s preferences in bed!” The judge saved me, “this case is clearly too large for my decision. This case will be continued in Crown Court. Dismissed.”

Just like that, it was over. And we got exactly what we wanted. The case will be taken up by the higher court for a better sentencing. I felt so relieved. I let out a deep breath I wasn’t aware I was holding in. Garnet gave me a small smile, and we all got up and headed for the doors. I looked back as I walked out to see police officers handcuffing Jasper. Probably to take her back to the holding facility. For a moment in my mind, I felt like she was getting what she deserved. A vindictive part of me hoped we could get her a massive sentence. I checked myself quickly, but some part of me wasn’t ashamed. I physically shook my head in frustration. I can’t think like this. Not ever.

As we got outside, we found Pearl and Steven standing by the cars eating ice cream. I could go for some ice cream right now. We waited for them to finish before we hopped into the cars. While we waited, Amethyst was talking of everyone, minus Steven, going out for the night to celebrate. Greg immediately declined, saying he needed to care for Steven, but nobody else objected. I wanted to, but I said nothing. Eventually we all got in the cars and went back to me and Peridot’s. Amethyst was whooping and yelling the entire time we rode home. I was in my head and ignoring her on the other hand.

As we got inside to the house, Amethyst was trying to collect my number so we could all communicate together in a group chat. I gave it to her, and soon I got a text saying simply “PARTY.” I really wasn’t interested in a party, but I guess I’ll go with it if Peridot was okay with it. Peridot was quiet the entire time. She was also staring at me a lot. I hope she was getting the message that I didn’t want anything to do with a party and would speak up for me. Though I suppose it’s not her job to speak up for me. 

Finally, everyone went their separate ways. Peridot went to take Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst back to Garnet’s per their request, meanwhile Greg took Steven and himself home. I was left alone in the empty house. Well, not empty. Pumpkin was here somewhere. Guess the little girl is shy. She’ll come out eventually from wherever she is, but for now she is in hiding. I went to my room, sat on my bed, and didn’t close the door. Figured I won’t have to, since Peridot will be here any minute and it’ll only be her. It’s my home anyway. Not entirely, but my home.

I pulled out my phone and started looking through the pictures. I don’t have many. A few memes that I find funny, a picture of me I keep for ID purposes, and several pictures of cats. I don’t own a cat, but I still love them. I also have a lot of pictures of a certain rabbit as of now. And one of Peridot. A picture of her looking at the TV screen while we were watching CPH. I looked at that picture for a long time, wondering how I could have ended up with the delightful dork. I visibly shook my head, still wondering.

I heard the front door open and the clicking of little claws on the floor. Pumpkin must have come running to see Peridot, who just arrived. I decided to simply wait for her in my room, I was feeling too lazy to get up. Peridot eventually found me.

“Ugh. Amethyst wants us to meet up at some club in about an hour. I don’t really want to. Do you?” Peridot said, proceeding to face-plant into the bed next to me.

“Not really. But I suppose we should anyway. We can just go home early if you want,” I suggested. 

“If you think so. I guess now you can enjoy the entire night without you-know-who interrupting it,” Peridot pointed out.

“I guess I can, but I’m not free of the thoughts of her, Peridot. If anything, seeing her in court today… it made a host of emotions come into play,” I admitted.

“I understand. What emotions?” Peridot asked me.

“I don’t know. They’re very much mixed up in my head. I guess guilt, sadness, anger, and most of all, fear,” I admitted further.

“Why guilt? I understand the rest, but what would you be guilty about?” Peridot asked, sounding confused.

“For not doing this sooner for myself. For having to go to this level against Jasper,” I told her.

“You have zero reason to feel bad for that monster,” Peridot firmly stated.

“It’s not really that, it’s more like… I wanted to feel love, and I thought I had with Jasper. I wasted so much of my life with her. I can’t help but have a guilty conscience with her potentially going to jail, having once thought I had procured love with her,” I tried desperately to explain.

“That sounds more like regret than guilt, Lapis. But if you want to call it guilt, that’s fine. You need to let go of that feeling. It’ll only hold you back,” Peridot gently told me.

“I know. It’s just very hard to move on for me,” I truthfully admitted.

“I’ll help you. I’ll love you so much you’ll forget about that clod entirely,” Peridot promised.

“Really? That’s a very big promise there,” I challenged, eyebrow raised.

“I know. But it’s the truth. I love you,” Peridot said, kissing me.


	12. One More Night With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some personal things are admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the details come from my own experience. I relate to Lapis on a spiritual level, so I decided to use my experience as a guide. Hope you enjoy :)

I put minimal effort into getting ready. I changed into the same dress that I wore the night Jasper found me. Peridot wore suit pants and a blouse instead of what she had worn that night. She simply straightened her hair out, and didn’t put any kind of makeup on. Guess she’s feeling more butch lesbian tonight. I chuckled a little at my own joke, because that isn’t vain. I myself put on very little makeup, just black eyeliner. When we were ready, Peridot texted Amethyst for the address. She must have forgotten to send it earlier. According to Peridot, she’s known for being a last minute person. 

We eventually got the address, and we headed out to the car and Peridot drove us there. It was a little farther away than the place we had gone to before. This was a regular bar, not specifically a gay one. Hopefully no one cared about Peridot being an obvious gay person. I probably just jinxed myself.

We parked along the street and then got out. As we walked over, we saw a few people hanging out outside the joint. It was Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. I hope they weren’t waiting too long for us. Garnet was wearing a snazzy black and white dress that almost looked like a suit and bridal dress mixed together. Amethyst was wearing a full suit, though it was rather sloppy looking. Pearl was wearing a little blue jacket, blue sleeveless shirt and blue pants, each different shades of blue. They all looked amazing. Though of course Peri is the best. Scratch that, Pumpkin topples everyone. I wonder what our baby bun would look like with a little suit on her. 

We all went inside and found a table to sit at. Amethyst ordered a round of drinks for everyone, and no one stopped her. I looked around instinctively, watching my surroundings. Bathroom was in the left corner, the bar was beside the door, and we’re at the bottom left right now facing the bar. The coast was clear of anyone suspicious. Just regular people from what I could tell. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Peridot looking at me with curiosity.

“What are you looking around for? The party's right here,” Peridot said, smiling. I could tell she mustered the smile up for my sake and everyone else’s.

“It’s… Nothing,” I thought about explaining it, but I didn’t need strangers hearing that. 

“Alright. Well, drinks are here,” Peridot said as the drinks indeed arrived.

As the drinks were set down in front of us, each of us grabbed one. It looked like red wine. I took a small sip, and indeed it was wine. I guess this is okay. Good choice for a starting drink I guess. The others started talking about stuff, but I didn’t really pay attention. My social anxiety seems to be on the rise now, the feeling of being left out of the conversation. It was my choice to stay quiet and sip my wine, and yet I still felt left out. My face remained placid though. I’m good at hiding when I’m anxious, always have been.

“What do you think, Lapis?” Peridot attempted to put me in the conversation.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention,” I briefly explained. 

“Oh, uh, well we were wondering what you think about Steven. You know him the best, of course. He’s a little darling, isn’t he?” Peridot briefly filled me in.

“Oh, yeah he is. Fairly bright, and way too good at Uno,” I tell them.

“Uno? Why Uno?” Pearl asks.

“I have no idea. I just know that I always get distracted during play and he takes that as his opportunity. I suspect his dad helps with that one,” I chuckle a little, remembering the van ride to Paris. 

“Guess you better start paying more attention,” Garnet said. I get the feeling she wasn’t just talking about Uno.

“I wanna play Uno with Steven! I must know how good he is at it!” Amethyst moaned and groaned.

“You’ll have to get more friendly with his dad. He’s not too bad, but he doesn’t trust easily. Steven’s dad, I mean,” I explain.

“That’s easy enough. I’m very likable. Steven loved me when we were hide and seek with him anyway,” Amethyst said.

“I quite enjoyed hide and seek as well. Though he couldn’t find Garnet at all,” Pearl said, sighing.

Garnet cracked a smile, and said “I’m not easy to find.”

And like that, the conversation turned to talking about Garnet. I don’t need to participate anymore. I felt a hand on my leg just then. I almost jump at the sudden contact, then I notice Peridot’s right hand is under the table. She makes little circles with her fingers on my thigh, as if to calm me. She probably understands that this isn’t my scene at all. I gently move my hand so no one notices and place it under the table, on top of Peridot’s hand. Peridot smiles a little, though I couldn’t tell if it was me or the conversation at hand.

Eventually, it was time to go. I hadn’t drank or eaten much, but that’s okay. I can’t very well eat when I’m stressed. It’s either I eat nothing, or I gorge myself to avoid talking. I prefer the first option, because that doesn’t cause violent stomach aches. I’ve never been able to adjust to fancy food or, more accurately, a thousand pounds of carbohydrates. It just makes me feel so horrible. 

Peridot and me head out to her car, and we get in. I let out a deep breath that I just realized I had been holding in. Peridot gives me a worried look, and asks me if I’m okay.

“Yeah. It’s just… nothing,” I said. I knew exactly what was happening, the words at the front of my mind, but I didn’t want to blurt them out. 

“Is it stress?” Peridot asked.

“Something like that,” I answered. I can never admit how bad I am with people. It’s just… too hard to say. Damn social anxiety to hell.

I could tell Peridot wanted to ask more, but I didn’t let her. I just told her that I was also tired and wanted to go home. Peridot sighed and took us back, and we sat in silence for the ride. I felt guilty for making her deal with me, and my poor social skills.

We got inside, and as Peridot closed and locked the door behind us, I went off to my room. I sat at my desk and put my head in my hands. I didn’t eat any real dinner, but I didn’t feel like eating anyway. I’ll be starving in the morning, but it’s okay. I heard a knock at my open door. That could only be one person.

“Hey, Lapis, you okay? You look upset,” Peridot observed.

“Yeah, just tired. Headache as well,” I made the excuse. Well, not that much of an excuse, it was true. But it wasn’t the entire truth. 

“Lapis, I know that’s not all of it. Talk to me Lappy,” Peridot said, sitting down on my bed.

“I can’t say,” I said. I admitted there’s something wrong though. Shit.

“Why not? You’ve been brave enough to tell me about Jasper,” Peridot said.

“This is different. This has nothing to do with Jasper. I just… can’t say. I don’t want to relive everything,” I told her, hoping she would understand.

“Lapis… I understand it’s painful, but I think if you tell me, you’ll be able to tell Garnet and get help for it,” Peridot suggested. She’s right of course. She always is.

“Can I write it out or something? I’m much better with that,” I ask Peridot.

“I want you to say it, because hearing yourself is helpful. At least I think so,” Peridot gently said.

“Okay…” I softly agreed. I felt paralyzed. I couldn’t move from my seat. And I can’t look at Peridot. But I begin my tale of whoa anyway.

“I have social anxiety. Really bad. It’s because of so many things. First off, my mom practically ignored me my whole life. I could do anything and she wouldn’t reprimand me or congratulate me. I learned quickly to do everything for myself. But that’s a small reason. I was never really liked in school. I grew hostile because of this. No one was allowed in. And then…” I choked up a bit. I can’t do it. But my mouth kept going anyway.

“I went on a school trip. It was supposed to help students get to know each other and have fun learning about themselves and each other. What I learned was that people sucked. Each night, we had a little show from the staff. Watch movies, have talent shows. That sort of thing. The last night of it though, this went on for a week, I can solidly say was the worst night of my life. Everyone was having fun, and it was so loud that my ears were ringing. The room was dark except for the bright lights from the stage. I couldn’t join in because I had no one to join. I panicked. I had my first panic attack. I couldn’t get away from the sound of happiness that I wasn’t having. No one noticed me on the floor, in a ball, bawling and shaking. I was so afraid of the noises happening around me, and so sad that no one cared. When everyone finally started clearing out for bed, that’s when I was noticed. They had my mom pick me up. My mom said nothing about it, just got in the house and went back to bed. I couldn’t sleep that night. I had nightmares a long time after that. I’ve recovered enough not to be so afraid, but I am left with really bad social anxiety,” I finished my story. I left out how rejected and bullied I was, but I’m sure Peridot gets that I was not liked by anyone. 

Peridot didn’t say anything. She got up and hugged me tightly. I felt my tears flowing freely as images of the darkness of the room from that night, people stepping on me and then looking down at me, only to move away and continue their fun where I can’t spoil it. Like I was just an inconvenience to them.

“No one is gonna do that to you again. There are people who love you around you now, and we won’t do that. If they try, I will be here. You’ll always be welcomed here,” Peridot whispered to me. 

She didn’t leave for a long time. I didn’t want her to either. The world is twisted and cruel, but Peridot is pure and virtuous. She is everything I needed in my life and more. What have I done to deserve her? Nothing. I’m nothing. That was proven to me a long time ago.

Peridot eventually let me go, but only for a moment so she could kiss me. She dragged me out of the chair and onto the bed. I didn’t feel like sex, but Peridot wasn’t looking for it. She just wanted to lie down with me. We stayed there a while longer, until Peridot fell asleep. I couldn’t sleep a wink, and eventually dawn came. I stayed still, waiting for Peridot to wake up, which won’t be for a little while. Eventually, my eyes start to close, and sleep comes over me.

I woke up, and I could tell it was well into the afternoon. Peridot was gone. I got up and got some food from the fridge, and found Peridot in her room. She was playing her video games. She didn’t notice when I came in the room. I sat down next to her, and she eventually noticed me. She paused her game and looked at me.

“Feeling better?” Peridot asked me.

“A little,” I answered honestly.

“Okay,” Peridot said. She didn’t go back to her game, instead studying my face. Like it’s the first time she’s seeing it. 

“We got a message this morning. The next court date is in a couple weeks. We’ll have to wait a little while. Jasper will still be in custody during that time, or at least she should be due to her charge,” Peridot told me softly. Even the mention of Jasper made me wince.

“What should we do until then?” I ask her.

“We should just go on as if nothing is happening. You don’t need to think about her until then. She’s not gonna be a problem for now,” Peridot assured me.

“But, Peridot, something  _ is _ happening. I can’t pretend everything is merry with me,” I told her.

“I’m not saying that. I should have worded that better. Just, try to get through each day without thoughts about her. It may not be the best solution, but unfortunately Garnet doesn’t see you until another week or so. Sorry, I saw the slip of paper with the appointment stuff in the trash. So, we just need to get you through the days until then,” Peridot said awkwardly. I can tell she’s trying to make things work, but she doesn’t like the reality of the situation.

“Okay,” I said simply. Then a thought occurred to me.

“Hey, uh, Peridot?” I asked tentatively.

“Yes?” She answered me.

“What are we? Are we together or…” I bite.

“Do you even have to ask, Lappy? Of course we’re together. I guess I should have asked you out officially before now, but with all the chaos, I forgot. But yeah, you’re definitely mine,” She said slyly.

“Okay,” I said, looking at anything but Peridot.

“Come here,” Peridot told me.

“Why?” I questioned her.

“Please?” Peridot asked me a bit more nicely.

“Um, okay,” I said. I got closer to her, scooting myself over the bed that we sat on.

Before I could say something snarky, she kissed me. This wasn’t a kiss like last night though. This kiss had pure lust in it. I realized that I myself needed some relief, of the sexual kind. Peridot put her controller down and wrapped her arms around me. She pushed me back so I lay flat on the bed with her on top of me. I quickly decided that I wanted to take control and flipped us over so I was on top, straddling Peridot’s hips. Peridot however, didn’t want that. She flipped me back over. I fought to get back on top, but Peridot wouldn’t let me. Somewhere in our struggle, clothes came off.

“Shhh, stop Lapis. I wanted to do something anyway. You stay there,” Peridot said, breathless due to fighting to stay on top of me.

I obediently stayed where I was. I wanted it to be a surprise, so I stayed down on the bed and closed my eyes. I heard a drawer open, and Peridot messing around with something. I heard the pop of a bottle of something. Finally, I felt the weight of Peridot back on the bed. But then came a surprise. Something solid and wet and cold was touching my inner thigh. I opened my eyes and looked down. Peridot was wearing a strap-on. Oh my god. I put my hands to my mouth in surprise, I could feel my face was hot.

“Is this okay?” Peridot said. She was watching me carefully.

“Um, yeah. An interesting choice though,” I said.

“I’ve wanted to do this with a girl since forever. Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” Peridot told me.

“Will do,” I answered.

Peridot lined herself up, and then slowly the thing entered me. It didn’t hurt, I was too wet for it to, eventually went straight to my core. I couldn’t hold back a moan as it touched the spot I so badly wanted it to.

“Still okay?” Peridot asked me and paused. 

“Y-yeah,” I shakily said.

“Good,” Peridot said.

I felt her thrust harder, making me practically scream. It didn’t hurt, but god did it stretch me out. Peridot kept thrusting the dildo inside of me, and my body was absolutely humming with pleasure. I had no idea my body would react like this. Peridot was loving every second of my reaction, I could tell. She is smirking like a madwoman. Finally, I was granted release. I screamed Peridot’s name as it crashed down on me. I lay there like a slug as Peridot pulled the dildo out, cleaned it, and put it away.

“You still need relief,” I told her, getting up after I recovered enough.

“I already got it. Your moaning alone is perfect,” Peridot said.

“Oh,” I said, avoiding her gaze.

“Let’s just go to sleep,” Peridot suggested, chuckling. 

“Sure,” I agreed, and I slid into the bed after putting some underwear on. I don’t like being stark naked when I sleep. Peridot went to sleep without any clothes though.

I drifted off to sleep quickly. Another day completely wasted, but that’s okay. It was worth it.


End file.
